The Night Come True
by Deathfire123
Summary: The Start of the Onsen Arc, everybody's sides are taken in to play, and chaos ensues, what will happen? Only time will tell IchixHime. Lemons may be in later chapters. Lime warnings. Changing to T for Hits.
1. The Burning Question

A/N: This is my 1st fanfiction so please be kind. Hopefully I get good reviews. Oh BTW this fanfiction will probably have lemon in it in the later chapters but until the lemony goodness comes in I shall keep the rating at T for kissing and all the sexual humor jokes. THIS CHAPTER HAS NO LEMON.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Burning Question

She sat there uneasily wondering if she should even ask him to come. She knew that she had to ask him but she was too embarrassed.

"Um, Kurosaki-kun? ..." she was able to mutter out.

"Yeah Inoue?" he said.

"Can you come to my house today for dinner?" she finally squeezed out. There was a long pause and the entire class was staring at Orihime with question, she swore she could have died from embarrassment.

"Uhh…" Ichigo said out of boredom, "Sure, but why?"

"Um well, it was supposed to be my brother's birthday today and I wanted to celebrate it, and Tatsuki-chan, Kuchiki-san, Ishida-san, and Chizuru-san already agreed to come." Orihime said while she looked like she was staring off into space. "I think Sado-kun said yes too but I could barely hear him talk and I…Kurosaki-kun? What's wrong?" she said as she looked at Ichigo's face. His face was burning with anger when he heard the name Chizuru.

"Chizuru is coming?" he said with great anger in his voice. He turned his head towards her seat but noticed she wasn't there and quickly swung his head back only to catch Chizuru in the act of trying to fondle Orihime. Orihime, absent-minded as even didn't notice anything, however an unusually quiet Tatsuki noticed the eye darts Ichigo was throwing at the perverted lesbian and decided to lend a hand.

She yelled with great intensity, "Chizuru!" and kicked her in the ribs so hard she flew to the other side of the room.

A calmed down Ichigo nodded a thank-you to Tatsuki and turned back to Orihime and said, "Thanks for inviting me; I would really like to come."

Orihime sighed with relief and almost jumped in happiness, "Yay, that's enough for a good party for my brother, thank you, Kurosaki-kun, it's all thanks to you!" she said as she jumped and hugged him in relief

Ichigo, who's face was turning a bright shade of red said, "Umm… Inoue?" Coming out of her ecstatic state, she finally noticed her arms around Ichigo's neck and her body was pressed up against his.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking," she said as a bright shade of pink crossed her face. Tatsuki, who noticed Chizuru's maniacal face, held her back. Good thing too, because if she waited a second longer Ichigo's head would be spinning on the floor by now.

"Give it up, you idiot, Orihime doesn't like you, you freak."

Chizuru turned with a devilish grin on her face, "Then it looks like I'll have to kill the person she does, and I think I know who that might be…" she said while she laughed crazily.

"You won't have a chance, you psychopath," Tatsuki said with annoyance.

"Oh contraire, you forget I'm coming to Orihime's dinner party tonight, you're going to have to keep an eye on me the whole time to make sure I don't attack…him!" and as Chizuru said the last word she stared at Ichigo with a giant scowl on her face.

"You owe me big time Ichigo," Tatsuki thought to herself, " I better get ready as soon as I leave school so I can get to Inoue's house before that psycho gets there, I'll just…" but as soon as the idea crossed her mind it became impossible. She watched in shock as Ichigo bravely asked Orihime what Tatsuki was just about to.

"Inoue?"

"Yes Kurosaki-kun?" she said with increasing inquiry as Ichigo stalled as long as he could.

He then blurted out, "C-can I walk you h-home today?" he stuttered.

Inoue noticed an extremely deep red blush cross over his face, and sporting her own said, "U-um… but why?"

Noticing the sense of anguish in her voice he softly said, "I want to…" noticing everyone was staring at him in awe, or Chizuru's case, fury, added, "… and I want to be there for you early so I can help set up, I know how important your brother was to you, so I want to help," he said smiling at Orihime, his face still extremely red.

What happened completely shocked everyone, muttering a quiet, "Yes, thank you, Kurosaki-kun," she fainted . Tatsuki, Rukia, Chizuru, and Ichigo all rushed to the fainted orange-haired girl in front of them.

"Inoue, are you alright? Speak to me!" Rukia said attempting to awaken the fainted woman. "Ichigo you idiot! You can't just shock Inoue with something like that and not expect her to react as such," she said after punching him in the face. Chizuru took the chance while the others were busy to try and fondle the unconscious Orihime, however her efforts were in vain because Tatsuki noticed instantly and tripped her, kicked her in the stomach, and sat on her.

Not bothering to question why a girl was unconscious on the floor while another girl was punching a guy in the face and why one more girl was sitting on a lump of clay, oh wait, it was Chizuru, the teacher said, " Alright, I'll get a nurse for the boy with the bloody face (pointing at Ichigo), the lump of clay (pointing at Chizuru), and the unconscious girl with the huge breasts (pointing at Orihime)," she then whispered to herself, " Hey, mine aren't even that big, what the hell does she eat?"

"That's ok, sensei," said Ichigo, "me and Chizuru are fine."

"Yes, but what about Orihime?"

Right away Chizuru got up and said, "I'll handle that!"

Pushing her back down Tatsuki said, "No you won't!" and made the scariest face she could and was about to say she would but yet again Ichigo beat her to the quick.

"I will," Ichigo said as he ran over to the fainted Orihime and started shaking her, "C'mon, wake up, Inoue, wake up!"

"That won't work, you idiot," Tatsuki said with annoyance.

"I know," Ichigo admitted, "I just wanted to see if it might work, but I think I know something that will."

Tatsuki had gotten up by now and started to walk towards Orihime but was stopped by Rukia, who said, "No, let him."

Ichigo reached for Orihime and held her back, then bent down and softly set his lips upon hers. As if on cue, Orihime's eyes shot open and she regained consciousness. The first thing she did was wrap her arms around his neck, as soon as she did this his eyes shot open and he realized she regained consciousness. They broke the kiss then stoop up immediately and started to blush a color so red strawberries would be envious.

They looked around the class and saw the open jaws. Chizuru looked like she needed to go to a sanitarium, Tatsuki kept on blinking because she couldn't believe what she was seeing, and the teacher dropped her piping hot coffee on top of Keigo's head who also looked rather insane until she did.

"Well, class is over," said the stunned teacher and as soon as she said it Ichigo and Orihime bolted out of the classroom together.

"Ughh, Asano, you get detention for them as well," said a thoroughly ticked off teacher.

A little confused Keigo said, "What did I do to get detention in the first place."

"Because you're Keigo, and also, you are the one who made me spill my coffee."

"But…" Keigo tried to say out of protest.

"That's it three hours!"

* * *

A/N: Ok that's chapter 1, I'll upload chapter 2 soon, already got it written.


	2. Ice Cream Leads to

**A/N:** Alright Chapter 2 is here. Chapter 3 may be a little ways away because I have writer's block and I can't think up anything. Still no lemon. HEHE! Please leave reviews, I want to know what you think, and help with ideas.

* * *

Chapter 2: Ice Cream Leads to…

They ran as fast as they could not even bothering to look back to see if they were being follow, for they could not chance being caught by the psychopathic Chizuru or the hysterical Keigo. They kept on running until they got to the front school gate.

They saw no one behind them so they decided to casually walk to her house, "Umm, thanks so much, Kurosaki-kun," she said with a dark pink blush etched across her face.

"For what?" he said out of confusion.

"For walking me home and…waking me," she quietly said also noticing Ichigo has a very bright red blush covering his face.

"It's no problem at all, I told you before, I wanted to…and besides…"

"Kurosaki-kun? Have you ever…that is…do you ever think of me as…as anything more than a…a friend?"

"Ummm," Ichigo said trying to hide the blush on his face, "W-w-what kind o-of question is t-that? Eh Heh."

Suddenly Orihime just realized what she had asked him and said, "No, forget it, it's okay, you don't have to answer it if you don't want to," she said knowing that she could not make him answer such a serious question.

"No, I will, I…um…really like you Inoue…and I…I want to protect you, if Aizen or anyone tries to hurt you again I'll…" he tried to say but Orihime put her finger on his lips to stop him.

"I know, and thank you, Kurosaki-kun."

They continued their silent walk towards Orihime's house. They passed many restaurants on their way including Orihime's favorite ice cream parlor and as they were walking by it she tugged on Ichigo's arm, "Can we get some ice cream, I had a small lunch," she said very innocently.

Ichigo was not going to be fooled, "What are you talking about, small lunch? You had three sandwiches, a chicken burger, five apples, and two pop cans (one of which was mine). How is that a small lunch?" he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun, I have a huge appetite, and I wanted to share an ice cream with you, Kurosaki-kun, and besides…I'll pay for them," she said with great hope in her voice. Hoping she persuaded him she started to walk in be herself but he stopped her dead in his tracks. "Kurosaki-kun…" she said as he grabbed her hand.

"No wait, I'll pay, I'm sure ice cream for both of us won't cost too much, and let's go in together," he said not letting go of her hand.

She cried out with glee, "Then let's get going!" while she lead him into the ice cream shop, never thinking to let go of his hand either. As they walked in Orihime suddenly stopped and said in awe, "Wow, Danny-san, did you get this place renovated or something?"

"Huh, oh, no, no, I just cleaned it, does it really look that different?" the store clerk said.

"Yeah, but not only the store, are you wearing make-up?" Inoue said out of curiosity.

"Yes," she said blushing a little, "I hope it looks okay, enough about me, who's your cute friend there?" the ice cream maker said to tease Orihime. While this conversation was going on Ichigo had been looking at all the flavours trying to decide which one to get so he did not notice that he was being acknowledged. Naturally, Orihime wanted Ichigo to be a part of the conversation, so she lightly tugged his arm to grab his attention.

"Huh? What, Inoue?" Ichigo said stupidly as if he just woke up from a long sleep.

The clerk thought she should tease Ichigo for not listening so she said, "hey cutie, how you doing?"

Ichigo, a little shocked repeatedly blinked his eyes in confusion, so Orihime decided to continue, "Don't mind her Kurosaki-kun, she's just teasing you, right!?" she said as she tried to make her scariest face at Danny. Too bad the face made her look constipated so the ice cream girl just laughed at it. "Oh well, it was worth a try, this is Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said out of defeat trying to change the subject, "Kurosaki-kun, this is Danica-chan, I call her Danny-san for short, she's actually my godmother, and she owns this ice cream shop, so she helps me with money for food or clothes, you know, the necessities."

He took a double take at what the girl he was holding hands with just said, "Oh, so she's your godmother? Is she coming to the party?"

Danica, trying to avoid getting Orihime embarrassed, quickly said, "No, I can't because I have to keep the shop open until 9 today, we get more customers in summer than in winter. We only sell hot chocolate in winter."

"Oh it's okay," Orihime stuttered, "I don't mind that you cant come, I'll save you a piece of cake though."

"I'm looking forward to it, so, what would you like Orihime?" Danica said trying to carry on because she noticed there were a couple people in line and she wanted to get as many customers as possible.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun, you go first, I'm going to take a little bit to decide," the auburn-haired girl said.

Reluctantly Ichigo said, "Okay, I guess I'll have a strawberry waffle cone."

Orihime laughed at this and said, "Hehe, Ichigo-kun is getting an Ichigo ice cream, that's so kawaii."

At this laughing, Ichigo sighed while Danica asked, "Ok, sounds easy enough, and you Orihime?"

Ichigo was confused why Danica said easy enough but he was about to find out, Orihime said, "I guess I'll have the regular Danny-san."

Danica sighed and said, "One strawberry waffle cone, and one scoop of pickle, one scoop of rice pudding, and one scoop or strawberry-vanilla, topped with chocolate drizzle all on a waffle cone." Ichigo stood there with his mouth open as Danica handed him and Orihime their ice cream.

"That will be 10.77, no tax. Sorry, Kurosaki-san." They left the parlor, ice cream in one hand, other hands intertwined, and Ichigo's wallet bare. They kept walking towards Orihime's house, speaking few words to each other because they were too busy eating ice cream. Surprisingly, Orihime finished her ice cream cone a lot quicker than Ichigo did but it might have been because he couldn't stop staring at her.

He thought she was so beautiful but he couldn't let her know that unless he knew she liked him as well. "Kurosaki-kun…can I ask you a question?"

By now he had finished his ice cream cone and was getting used to the silence so this sudden question caught him off guard, "Uhh…go ahead Inoue."

"Well, while we were in class today, why did you think kissing me would wake me up?" she finally said with many pauses in between. "Well, to be truthful, I didn't," Ichigo confessed while a light reddish blush crossed over his face.

Orihime was confused with this answer, she thought it over again and again until she noticed the blush that was plastered on Ichigo's face and she found out, "Wait, so you kissed me…because you…you wanted to? You kissed me while I was asleep…talk about irony." As she said this, the blush on Ichigo's face turned so red you could have sworn someone smeared a tomato on his face. He then asked, "What do you mean by irony?"

" Oh, well, the night I left for Hueco Mundo, I got into your room and I tried to kiss you," she said as a dark shade of pink emitted onto her face.

He blushed redder than ever from hearing this answer. That was answer enough for Orihime so at last she said with a big grin on her face, "Ok, I have one last question," but as she thought of it her own blush grew darker and she became quieter, " C-can I-I kiss you, K-kurosaki-k-kun?"

Ichigo thought this was incredibly sudden so he said, "Didn't we already kiss in class."

"Nuh-uh! You kissed me, I didn't kiss you!" Orihime said defiantly.

"Yeah, but still I already kissed you," he said nervously, trying to convince her.

She notice this and said quite laughably, "Oh, so now you don't like kissing me? What happened to 'I really like you,'" Orihime said trying to imitate Ichigo's voice as best she could.

Ichigo noticed his little mix-up with words so he tried to change that by saying, "No, I do like kissing you, it's j-mmph."

As soon as he said he liked her kissing, that was all she needed, and she tiptoed up to him and kissed him, just to shut him up. He, surprised by her boldness, just realized what happened and kissed her back, he wouldn't let her win. However she would not give in to him either so she kissed him back even harder. And then the rain came… It poured on them with more and more rain until they decided it would be best to continue under an umbrella before they got soaked.

They broke the kiss and Orihime got out her umbrella and she and Ichigo kept on walking while holding hand under the umbrella. Then they finally reached Orihime's house, they climbed the stairs and opened the door, surprised to see what was on the other side.

Ichigo stood with his mouth open while Orihime was thinking of all the possible answers she could come up with to explain. For what was on the other side was truly shocking. Everyone has already arrived.

"Sorry we're late."

* * *

A/N: Again please leave comments, I want to know what you think. and maybe help with chapter 3. Yours Truly, deathfire123.


	3. Party Shenanigans

**A/N: **Still no lemon, this was probably my favorite chapter yet. It had a lousy start but hopefully, you all enjoy it. This time I put a little more emphasis on the kissing.(I hope it's not too, too drawn out)Please review and favorite.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Party Shenanigans**

They walked in only to be greeted by a crowd of people with angry faces. "Why are you late Orihime, we have been waiting for over an hour!" an angry Tatsuki screamed while her face went red.

"I'm sorry Tatsuki-chan, I didn't mean to be late, we got sidetracked, Kurosaki-kun bought me ice cream," Orihime said as her eyes started to tear because she didn't want to disappoint her best friend.

"Oh, well then that's ok," Tatsuki said wiping Orihime's tears from her face. She then walked over to Ichigo and said, "Sorry for getting angry at her, I'm sure your wallet is right about empty after the ice cream."

Ichigo just stood there, looking like he always does, trying to act tough, but always having that same scowl. That is one thing Orihime changed in Ichigo, when she smiled at him and said his name the way she did, he couldn't help but smile and look deep into her eyes.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Huh?" Ichigo said noticing he was staring at her and she was looking at him as if he was a stalker. "Sorry, Inoue, I spaced out."

"Oh, that's good, for a second I thought you had fallen asleep. I'm afraid of that because, in my dream last night I dreamed that everyone had fallen asleep because it was night time, but I wasn't tired and I couldn't get to sleep, and it scared me so much," Orihime continued.

While she was talking Ichigo reverted his gaze back to her soft grey eyes while she was counting her fingers trying to count how many roast chickens she bought for the party. She didn't even notice because the second she was about to notice Ichigo staring at her again she noticed someone in her bedroom.

Ichigo, who had heard the commotion, ran ahead of her to see who had the nerve to rifle through Orihime's underwear drawer. What was in the bedroom was not surprising.

"Chizuru, get out!" Ichigo yelled at the lesbian who had the gall to sneak a peak at Orihime's under garments.

Ignoring Ichigo, she continued to rummage through Orihime's underwear. "Nah, I think I'll stay here," Chizuru said as she pulled out an extra large bra and added, "Why, ya staring at Orihime's bra Kurosaki?"

This was the final straw for Ichigo and he raged towards Chizuru, closed the drawer, took the bra, handed it to Orihime(blushing madly while giving it to her), and pushed Chizuru out of the room.

After the annoyance was taken care of he heard a bang in the living room to check out what happened. Someone started to light firecrackers inside Orihime's house so naturally Rukia and Tatsuki stepped in and put the smack down on them.

"What's going on?" Ichigo said very anxiously because he wanted to talk to Orihime alone without all these interruptions.

"These idiots Keigo and his friend starting launching bottle rockets inside Inoue's house," Rukia said trying to keep Ichigo from blowing a gasket in front of Orihime, "Mizuiro, get them out of here."

"Thank you, Kuchiki-san," Orihime said as Mizuiro starting kicking and rolling the two interruptions out of the house.

"Inoue, can I talk to you before something else happens?" Ichigo said out of frustration trying to block out Rukia's cat calls. "Please!" he said out of desperation.

"Ok, Kurosaki-kun, I just want you to be safe and happy, and if talking to me if the only way that will happen, I guess we'll go in my room," Orihime said as she plastered a wide smile on her face.

"Don't worry Kurosaki-kun, we'll hold down the fort," Tatsuki said to keep him and Orihime calm.

"Yes, and we will try not to disturb the two lovers, right everyone?" Rukia said teasing Ichigo again. As everyone else said yeah, Ichigo screened a very mean grimace towards Rukia before slamming Orihime's door shut.

As Ichigo and Orihime disappeared from sight everyone huddled around Tatsuki and Rukia, "So what's the plan?" Chad said eagerly. Even though it isn't his style, Chad liked to show a little emotion when dealing with annoying Ichigo.

"Well, the plan is we listen to their conversation through the door but if they get suspicious we move to the holes in the roof we planted yesterday," the mastermind, Rukia said as she drew a terribly bad picture of the plan with a lot of little chappys with Ichigo as an orange chappy and Orihime as a pink chappy.

"But Orihime is mine!" Kon and Chizuru said in sync.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Kon," Rukia said as Tatsuki said at the same time, "Never in a lifetime, Chizuru." As Rukia and Tatsuki said this, Rukia kicked Kon out of the window, meanwhile Tatsuki punched Chizuru in her chest so hard she almost broke Orihime's doorknob.

"With Kon outside and Chizuru unconscious we can continue," Rukia said plainly as if nothing had just happened, "A-Team, left door, B-Team, right door, Gold squadron, on the roof, and Crystal squadron, we got the south entrance and infiltrate, GO GO GO!"

As Rukia said these last three words everyone scattered to their assigned spots. Chad, leading the A-Team, Uryuu, leading the B-Team, Tatsuki, leading the Gold Squadron, and Rukia herself leading the Crystal squadron.

All this was going on while Orihime and Ichigo sat down on Orihime's bed and had a nice romantic talk.

"Inoue, why do you let people do what they want and you don't get angry at them?" Ichigo said out of worry, he only wanted to do what was best for his and Inoue's sake, "I mean, why don't you try to stop them at least, I don't want them to hurt your feelings."

"Oh it doesn't hurt my feelings, I might not like what they do, but if it makes them happy, then I don't want to ruin their parade," Orihime said, struggling to bring up a smile, "please, don't worry, Kurosaki-kun, the reason I keep to myself is because I care about them. I also care about you too," Orihime said forcing a blush across her face.

"Umm, I care for you to, Inoue, and that's why I worry about you, I want to protect you and keep you happy," Ichigo said while a reddish blush crept up to his face.

"You want to keep me happy, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime said wondering if she heard right.

"Yeah, because if you're happy, I will be happy," Ichigo said out of reassurance.

"Ok then, do you know what might make me happy now?" Orihime said trying to turn the tides.

Ichigo caught her sudden tone and decided to play along, "Well, if I'm not mistaken, you said something about if I was happy you were happy."

"Ah, No," Orihime said playfully, "you said that, but you never know it just might be true, who knows," Ichigo said trying to lure him into a trap.

Ichigo took the bait and said, "Well why don't we find out," and as Ichigo said this he wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her, and hard he could. This time, Orihime gave in and simply placed her arms around his neck and let him do as he pleased.

Ichigo did not take the freedom he was given for granted, he made the most of it. He kissed her lips and kissed her neck, attempting to leave his mark all around her lower face.

She was receiving joy from this as well because, as Ichigo suspected, she was felt joy when Ichigo did, so she thought he must be having the time of his life.

Not soon after he left his third mark on her neck did he place one final soft kiss on her lips and decided to stop. This was not acceptable for Orihime, she wanted so much more, so she decided, for once, to take the initiative and she pushed him back down onto the bed and started kissing him, she kissed him and plunged her tongue inside of his warm mouth.

This caught Ichigo by surprise but also caught his interest, he thought that if she was willing, then he shouldn't hold back, so he followed suit and sent his tongue off to search through the mysterious caverns of Orihime's mouth.

So there they were, Orihime laying on Ichigo, her hands on his chest, his hands on her hips, and both their faces pressed up against each other. This was too much for the people watching in on them, and they had to hold the giggles.

They were trying to keep quiet when all of a sudden a loud beep comes from Rukia's walkie-talkie and Tatsuki's voice comes up, "Rukia, it's started raining, what should we do, should we cover the peep-holes?"

"Shhh, quiet!" Rukia said trying to make as little noise as possible.

However, Ichigo and Orihime both heard the loud beep and broke from their ecstatic trance. As soon as Rukia tried running for the door, Ichigo's foot was right in front of her face. "Oh, you're dead Rukia," he said as his face burned with anger.

"Tatsuki, I heard your voice. Where are you?" Orihime said trying to find out if Tatsuki was in on it.

"Up here," she called from the roof.

"I expected better from you Tatsuki, then to peep at Ichigo and me." Orihime said while sighing heavily.

"Is it just you two? Or are Chad and Uryuu watching from behind the two doors?" Ichigo said out of annoyance.

Right when they heard their names, they opened the doors and said simultaneously, "Sorry, Ichigo."

"Jeez, don't you have anything better to do than to spy on our personal relationship?"

"In out defense, we deserved to know, because we missed your little kiss by the ice cream parlor," Rukia said trying to snap some sense into Ichigo.

"How did you know about that?" Orihime said shocked at how Rukia knew about that.

"Danica saw you and told Tatsuki, then she told me, how else," Rukia said plainly as if it wasn't a big deal, "If it makes it any better, it was great entertainment value."

By now Ichigo face had basically gone down in flames, either from anger or embarrassment, but he had to make Rukia pay. Just as he was about to say something, Orihime butted in and said, "Promise you won't do it again? Ok Tatsuki-chan?, Kuchiki-san?"

"We promise," they both said in unison. The one sentence Orihime said before he had gotten a chance to say anything almost completely washed over his anger. He said out of slight annoyance, "You better not, or else!" he said, raising his fist up at Rukia.

"Okay, now that the embarrassment has almost completely been ignored, shall we continue with the party games?" Orihime said still carrying her own cute, little, pink blush.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's it. I know you could say it had a kinf of abrupt stop but that's my style. Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. The Dreams of Fate

**A/N: **It wasn't easy to write this chapter. First of all I had Writers Block for about a week. Then I had to come up with a plot which had totally vanished after writing chapter 3. So I came up with this, Ironically the chapter's just seem to be getting longer, and longer, and longer. Don't worry this chapter has no lemon, BUT it does have a few steamy lime scenes which are marked carefully in case you don't want to read them. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Dreams of Fate**

The sound of moaning, grunting, and panting, as the boy slept echoed through the house. He had expected a normal dream or none as always after returning from Orihime's party. How wrong was he?

His restless sleep was not unnoticed, as the noises he was emitting made the two sisters in the bedroom next to his awake. They slinkily sneaked their way over to his bedroom door, trying with their utmost care not to awake their father or Ichigo as they crept on. Inch by inch they shuffled quietly until they finally reached their brother's bedroom door.

"Ok, now we listen," Karin said as she evilly put her ear on the door.

"I have the proper equipment, Karin," Yuzu said as she lifted up the carpet, pulled out a loose board and took out two small glasses for this type of situation.

Karin, quite annoyed yet not surprised this happened said, "Wait, so you do this with dad, how often?"

"Once or twice," Yuzu said while giving a slight nervous giggle.

"Yeah right, and I play soccer so I can impress boys," Karin said as she over exaggeratedly rolled her eyes making sure Yuzu caught what she meant. Unfortunately for her Yuzu was rather naïve most of the time, and wanted her sister to think no less of her because of the hobby her and her father shared of spying on her brother.

"You want to impress boys? Oh no! First, Onee-chan? And know you Karin? I'm going to lose everyone!" Yuzu said as she started silently sobbing making sure her breakdown was quiet enough for her brother not to hear.

Slightly worried she might be caught, and also slightly annoyed because of her sister's actions she tried to calm her down. "It's ok Yuzu, I won't leave, and it was just a joke."

Yuzu wiped her tears knowing she got what she wanted and quickly said with a cheerful smile, "Good, then let's get back to spying."

Knowing she fell right into Yuzu's trap, she sighed and picked up a glass, following Yuzu's lead by putting the open side on the door. She put her ear on her glass and awaited to hear the noises, sounds, and words Ichigo would make during his dream that awoke them from their slumber.

**--LIME--**

Inside of Ichigo's dream he was in a rather peculiar state. Rather than his normal dreams, he was in a strange one. Orihime was standing in front of him, staring at him with a look of shock. He was in his boxers and an undershirt, and she was in a towel. It appeared as in the beginning of his dream; he just appeared to be sleeping and had to go to the washroom, so he got up. He reached the bathroom door, but it opened and knocked him onto the ground, and out came Orihime in the white towel he usually used after taking a shower.

"What are you doing here Inoue?" Ichigo said as his mouth was open in a state of shock, surprise, and attraction. Mostly surprise and shock, because he had barely any time to think about attraction when she started talking.

"What are you talking about…Ichigo…I live here," she said blatantly blinking her eyes in confusion. "The real question is what are you doing sitting on the floor?"

"I was going to the washroom, but this is my…" he said but was cut off by Orihime.

"Oh well, go ahead, I'm going to go to bed, Ichigo" she said as she walked over to him and lightly kissed him. Afterwards, she slowly walked into Ichigo's room and left the door slightly ajar.

Ichigo got up and just stood there. The kiss was surprisingly bold, but what surprised him more was that she used his first name, TWICE! He needed to know what was going on. He attempted to walk towards his room but stopped, then turned around. First, he needed to tend to some plant in the bathroom that needed watering.

After he was finished in the bathroom, he softly scrambled his way to the door she left open for him. He started to walk in but saw a slight glimpse of something he wished he wouldn't see for fear of embarrassing her and himself considerably. He accidentally walked in on her naked, so he immediately turned around with a humongous blush etched across his cheeks.

"Um, Inoue…" Ichigo started.

"Why are you so formal? You haven't called me by my surname since before we were dating," Orihime said plainly as if she wasn't at all shocked by the words she said.

Ichigo thought to himself, "Wait, before we were what? Oh well, better not confuse myself anymore and just get on with it." He said to her with question, "Alright, O-o-orihim-m-me, what are you doing," he said with an extreme hint that he was embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm just putting the towel in the closet," she said simply.

"What about Rukia, doesn't she sleep there?" Ichigo said as his tension grew, feverishly awaiting her reply.

"What are you saying Ichigo," Orihime said as she giggled slightly and smiled, "Rukia has been living with Renji for a few years now."

Again he thought to himself, "Ahh, I think my brain is going to explode out of confusion." He decided to finally ask a question worth understanding because he didn't want to explode from the confusion. "Ok, then how long have we been dating," he said afraid to know the answer.

"Silly, it sounds like you've caught amnesia," she said with slightly giggling more than before, "We've been dating for two years, our wedding is supposed to be in three weeks," she said as she got in bed signaling Ichigo that he was again free to look. He did not want to know the date because for some strange reason, he was afraid of the answer. "Where do I sleep," he said bluntly, obviously not knowing the answer she was about to give him.

"Your too funny, alright, I'll play along. We sleep in the same bed, now are you going to bed or not," she said almost full out laughing.

Extremely embarrassed he turned around and said, "Um, maybe later, Orihime, heh heh."

"Don't be silly, you need sleep, we need to be up early tomorrow," she said as she silently got out of the bed, trying to keep Ichigo unaware that she got out.

"Oh no, I don't need that much sleep, I am one of the strongest shinigami out there, a little lack of sleep won't hurt m-uh-eeeeeeeee," he said as he was instantly shut up. She wrapped herself around him and started to giggle like a little school girl.

"Hehe, too bad, your coming to bed, and you don't need to wear clothes too bed either," she said as she took Ichigo's undershirt off of him.

"Uh, what are y-mgphh," he mumbled. As he was stopped by a passionate kiss she placed on him.

Breaking the kiss, she seductively said, "Next," as she…

**--LIME ENDS--**"Psst, what did he just say," Yuzu whispered to Karin.

"I don't know something about money or a monkey," Karin whispered back, trying to keep as quiet as she could. Unfortunately for her, Ichigo heard their banter and he quietly tiptoed towards the door.

Wildly whisking the door open, he yelled, "What do you two think you are doing!?"

Karin was emotionless, so Ichigo turned towards Yuzu who was cowering, "Well!?" he said almost out of pure anger.

"Sorry, Onee-chan, we were worried. We heard you groaning and thought you were in trouble," she said trying to sound as innocent as possible. Luckily she was able to hide the glasses behind her back before he caught a glimpse of them.

Staring at them intently with anger and distrust, "Don't do it again," he said as he loudly slammed the door, which surprisingly did not wake their father.

Inside his room he leaned against the door, "What kind of dream was that? AHH!" Little did he know that Orihime was faring no better with her unconscious thoughts.

**--LIME--**In her dream she was inside her room, laying on her bed, wearing a slinky, revealing night gown which she rarely wore to bed because she disliked how her body was so cold in it. However, tonight she was extremely warm. Her cheeks were red from the burning heat inside her and she was panting heavily.

She saw a man in the doorway but she couldn't see who it was because her hair was sprawled in front of her eyes, and her arms felt too tired to move. She could barely move, and had trouble breathing, while her body heat rose slightly at the sight of the person in the doorway moving closer.

"Orihime," he said softly as he slowly strode towards her. She ever so much wished she could see the man who was walking towards her but her darn hair prevented her. She couldn't ask him either because she was too exhausted, from what she knew not.

She breathed quietly, "Who…are…you…" Unable to say anymore she continued her heavy breathing as he quietly got to her side.

Brushing the hair out of her eyes he smiled serenely at her. She knew who he was, but she couldn't remember the name. The spiky orange hair looked so familiar but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She wanted to know so much, because it frustrated her so much that she was unable to remember the name of the figure standing in her room. Nothing seemed strange about what he was wearing either, a light black jacket with a white button shirt under, white and black slacks, and black runners with white laces. Sure, he was dressed a little formally, which she wondered why for about half a second but she decided to stay on the topic of who he was.

"Who are you?" she said very breathily. She needed to find out who he was now, and why was he in her bedroom at night.

"I love your games, Orihime," he said while softly chuckling, making sure not to lose eye contact with her. "I guess I will play too," he said after he finished laughing.

She was confused about why he said this, she wanted to know what he meant by those words, but she was too exhausted to speak. Slowly, he took off his shoes, socks, and his jacket and sat beside the heavily fatigued Orihime.

He planted a delicate kiss on her fragile lips and said, "I guess the hero will have to save the princess from the state she is in." He reset his lips on hers and slowly closed his eyes as she did the same.

She thought to herself, "I know I don't remember but, this feels so right. I feel like I am supposed to be here, and so is he," she thought as she passionately kissed back. "I feel like I can trust this man, and maybe I will remember soon."

She opened her mouth slightly which gave him the signal he was aloud to continue. He then plunged his tongue inside of her mouth, wishing to explore the vast caverns of her mouth. As he continued his exploration he played with wrestled with her tongue and forced it into his mouth.

As the amount of bliss she was experiencing rose so did her body heat. Her legs and thighs started burning up in a frenzy and she called out to this man, "I must know your name." Thinking that she didn't want him to make him suspicious she added, "The princess must always know the name of her savior."

The man slightly laughed and said pretending to be in great heroics, "It is I, Ichigo, the great savior of the bountiful princess, Orihime."

"It's Ichigo! I can't believe I couldn't remember his name," she thought to herself, "Hmm, bountiful, good choice of words." She said continuing the act, "Oh great, Ichigo, if only you could save me from the burning heat inside of me."

"My pleasure, fair maiden, although I fear my presence will only make the sensation worse," Ichigo acted and then smiled at Orihime.

"I don't mind," she said sensually, trying to give Ichigo a coy look. Fortunately it worked and he was easily aroused by her semantics. He gave her kisses on her neck and chin, sometimes adding light butterfly kisses on the marks they left behind.

He kissed her lips one more time passionately before breaking off. He grabbed the bottom of her gown and said, "Now then shall we continue?" he so very titillating said. He kissed her once more and with much emotion he said, "Orihime…my love."

**--LIME ENDS--**Orihime's eyes rapidly opened in shock, "Was it…was it a dream?" she said out of drowsiness. She slowly got her hand out of the covers and wiped her eyes to try and wake herself up. She was sweaty all over and was breathing very heavily. Her blankets and sheets were all messy and crumpled; it was obvious she had a very eventful dream. She pushed the sheets over to see what she was wearing; she hoped it wasn't the night gown she wore in the dream. She got what she wished, because she was wearing her average pajama top and bottoms. They were a light shade of pink and had small strawberries all over them. She liked these pajamas because they reminded her of Ichigo. After their kiss, she always wore them to bed.

She turned to her side and stood out of bed. She swayed a bit because she was extremely dizzy but then she found her balance and moved towards the door.

She turned around at the door and said, "I wonder…why I had that dream, and…what was about to happen." She slowly strode out of the room a little disappointed because she never got to see what would have happened in the dream.

Her eyes were drooping as she walked towards the kitchen; obviously she had not gotten enough sleep that night. She always disliked it when her dreams were cut off right at the good part because she awoke from her sleep.

She got to the kitchen and got a small glass from the cupboard beside the fridge and poured herself a glass of water. "Was it because…of the kisses? Or is it…that I want confirmation of the kisses?" she said as she gazed into the glass of water, staring at her own reflection. She turned around and peered out the window at Karakura town. The lights from many houses were on and she couldn't help but wonder if other people were having dreams that disrupted their sleep.

"Or maybe…" she continued on while she averted her gaze back to the water inside her glass, "maybe…I want…more…"

She sighed and drank all of the water; putting the glass back into the cupboard she thought to herself about how lonely it was inside her house without Toushiro and Rangiku living with her anymore. She missed them a lot, but she did not want to trouble them with her petty feelings of loneliness.

She returned to staying outside as she lightly rested her chin upon her hand as her elbow sat on the counter. She deeply sighed and thought, "I wonder what Kurosaki-kun is doing right now," as she slowly drooped her eyes again in sleepiness.

That same question echoed in her head and she slowly fell back asleep, "I wonder what he is doing right now."

**A/N: **Longest chapter yet...Well looks like I have a plot for known reasons. Please Review, it is only kind, even if you don't have an account.


	5. Late Date!

**A/N: **This chapter took sooooooo long to write, I had so many ideas, that before I knew it, the chapter was over 10 pages, this is the longest chapter yet, and it's just the usual, romantic comedy and lime. Also, another appearance of my OC, Danica.

* * *

**The Burning Question Part 2**Ichigo lay in his bed, eyes wide open, face extremely red, body sweating heavily, and his sheets all messed up. He had not had a wink of sleep after his experience in his dream.  
He slowly got up from the bed and scratched his head slowly, relieving the irritancy of an itchy head. As he wiped the sleep from his eyes, he saw his door opening. "Is that you Yuzu?" he said adding an extra yawn to the end.

"No, it's me, Karin," she said as she opened the door, "I was just wondering if…" is what she said before she immediately shut the door again.

"Why'd you shut the door," he said out of pure boredom. Opening his droopy eyes slightly, he started walking towards his door. It was strangely weird though, after his dream he couldn't get Orihime out of his head.

"I was just wondering if you were feeling better," she said, her voice shaking slightly.

"What do you mean feeling better, I'm not sick," he said as he started dreading what the answer might be.

"Well, it's 13:30(1:30PM)," she said bluntly, "You haven't come out of your room yet today."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, it was an hour until he was meeting Orihime at the ice cream shop, and he had to get ready. "Ahhh, I'm going to be late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, no time to say hello," he said as he walked passed Karin, "Goodbye, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late."

As he finished his white rabbit impersonation from Alice in Wonderland he ran inside the bathroom, stomping his feet loudly getting there, "First things first," he said as he took off his pajama shirt, "I need a shower."

As he started to take off his pajama bottoms he heard a knock on the door, "Hey, Ichigo, I suggest a cold shower," Karin said rather rudely through the door.

"A cold shower?" Ichigo quietly whispered to himself, "but wh…" he said cutting himself off as he pulled down his pajama pants. His eyes slowly widened and he said, "Right, cold shower."

-**Orihime's House (15 minutes later) -**

She opened her eyes slightly as her head ached from the banging noise from her alarm clock. "Why did I set my alarm, it's not even a week day," she said moaning in annoyance at herself. She waved her arm back and forth trying to reach the alarm clock but she couldn't see properly yet. Finally she hit something, she paused her hand and tried searching for the snooze button, "Be quiet already," she said after a while. Something clicked and the alarm clock shut off, "Finally," she said gasping out of relief.

Three seconds passed and then the alarm clock went off louder than before, "AGH, AGH, AGH, AGH, AGH," it screamed as Orihime cowered in her sheets.

"Why?" she said out of sadness, "What did I ever do to deserve this? Agh, he, huh," she whined. She tried to shut it off this time and reached over to the side, she felt the little knob where she had to push or pull to turn it off. She tried pushing, but she failed, as the beeping got louder, "Darn it, that's the volume. Now where is the power?"

She reached further back and found another knob and she pushed it, "…and here is your weather."

"NOOOO, now I turned it to radio," she said, squirming around, "That's it, Tsubaki, Santen Keshun, I reject," she said as the left hairclip in her hair glowed orange and two of the petals disappeared. They reappeared as a black dart that started shooting towards Orihime's alarm clock. Tsubaki easily destroyed his target and left it for scrap metal, and finally Orihime was able to get some rest in peace.

That was until, "Miss Inoue, was all you called me out for was to destroy this annoying contraption.

"Ah, yes, thank you Tsubaki, that was one of your greatest feats yet, now if you don't mind, please go back to the hairclip so I can sleep," Orihime said as she began to become drowsy again.

"So do you plan on sleeping the whole day, Miss Inoue?" Tsubaki said rather forcefully.

"What do you mean sleeping the whole day, it's still morning, isn't it?" she said while yawning a huge yawn.

"No, it's 13:45, Miss," he said as he disintegrated and went back to the hairpin.

Orihime immediately tensed up at what her guardian just said. She slowly rose out of bed, took her hairpins from her night stand, took a pair of clothes from her drawer and rushed into the bathroom, all without saying a word.

As soon as the door clicked shut Orihime's ramblings, screams of frustration, confusion, and sheer annoyingness were easily audible across the street. As people walked by the outside of her house many people stared and quickly hurried by the house, thinking the house was haunted or something terrible was happening.

"How am I going to do this, I need to fix my hair, take a shower, change, do my make-up, wait, do I wear make-up?" she rambled on, "Doesn't matter, I need to get ready, get all my books, in 45 minutes! AHHHH"

**-Ichigo's House (15 minutes later) -**Ichigo had hopped out of the shower by now and put on a good pair of pants, however he needed to get a good shirt from his room, and that meant getting possibly ambushed by his father. He had no choice but to risk it, and try running to his room, he needed to come out of the bathroom anyways and his father didn't leave for the hospital until 14:15 on Saturday.

Ichigo silently turned the doorknob so it would open without a sound. He quickly but quietly slipped out of the door and decided to leave it slightly ajar, to try to trick his father and also keep as quiet as possible. He tiptoed his way across the hallway, past Karin and Yuzu's room and towards his room. When suddenly a foot came slamming into his back and Ichigo's face landed flat on the floor.

"Dammit, Dad, why can't you be a normal father and greet me by saying 'Good afternoon, Son' or something, instead of kicking me in the back and stomping on my face," Ichigo yelled at Isshin, even though even wasn't listening. Isshin was just standing on top of Ichigo laughing his head off.

Ichigo pushed Isshin off him of him then elbowed him in the back of the head. "Oww, that hurt," Isshin said, obviously joking around. "Well you deserved it," Ichigo said returning to his usual scowl, he stomped onto his room, leaving his father rubbing the back of his head.

Inside Ichigo's room, Ichigo grabbed a shirt from inside of his dresser drawer and went to grab his good jacket from the top shelf of the closet when he heard laughing coming from inside the closet.

He opened the closet only to find Renji sitting scooted up to one half of the closet, head being crouched down below the restriction, one hand holding flashlight, and the other holding a book with a very suggestive title and cover picture. "Renji, what are you doing in my closet?" Ichigo said out of annoyance.

"Huh? What do you mean what am I doing here? It's Rukia and my day to read romance novels in her closet," he said plainly as if they do it all the time.

"Romance novels?" Ichigo said as his eye slightly twitched, "Where is Rukia? I need to tell her that it's MY closet, and she can't just crash here all the time now that she is living with you, Renji," he said as the anger inside him started rising.

"She's right here," he said pointing the flashlight towards Rukia, who was in the dark part of the closet.

"What do you mean I can't crash here anymore, Ichigo?" Rukia said trying to annoy him, "I thought this was my closet?"

"No, it's mine, you have Renji's house to sleep at," Ichigo said trying to keep his boiling anger at a minimum, "I put stuff in here while you were gone, where is it?" he said trying to end this conversation as possible.

"Neatly put in a pile over there," Rukia said as she peeked out from her side of the closet and pointed beside Ichigo's desk, "Now if you don't mind, we'll be getting back to our novels. Oh, and don't try to open this door again, I'm putting a Hadou on it so it will bind the next person to touch the handle or door on the outside."

Ichigo grumbled as he grimaced at the pile Rukia had pointed at, "She always knows how to exaggerate about how great she is," he said as he plotted over there and grabbed his folded jacket.

He quickly put on the jacket and looked at the clock, "14:15, Dad is gone, and I will be leaving now too," Ichigo said as he ran down the stairs, grabbed a piece of toast and headed out of the door.

**-Orihime's House (15 minutes before) -**About at the same time Ichigo got out of the shower, Orihime did. She quickly put on a towel and rushed into her room. She picked out her nice yellow-orange sundress and her favorite underwear.

She was just about to put on her clothes when she saw a giant spider in her room and she made this extremely loud blood-curdling scream.

Again people outside stared in shock and fright at the screams emanating from the house, they believed, that was haunted. "Oh my gosh, I'm never walking down this street again," said one woman walking her child to the park.

Back inside Orihime called Tsubaki to destroy the spider, which he did, but was again disappointed at the menial task his master had assigned him. He sighed as he swirled back into a flame of colour and went back into the hairpin.

Orihime sighed with relief and scrambled into her outfit, she had the dress custom-made for her unusually large bust line; however it was still a bit tight. "They never fit, oh well, I guess that's a good thing," she said as she smiled radiantly into her mirror.

She continued with her quick getting ready, as she blow-dried her hair, put on some concealer and foundation, and put a bit of shiny lip gloss on her bottom lip. "Better bring this with me, just in case," she said as she popped her lip gloss and compact into her bright light red handbag.

"Off I go," she said as she smiled brightly into the photo of her brother, "Please, take care of the house while I'm gone, Onee-san." Orihime jumped up and opened the door to the new day, "Wow, what a beautiful day."

**-The Ice Cream Shop (14:35) (Both end up 5 minutes late) -**Orihime's dress was flowing in the wind and she ran down the street towards Danica's shop. Her yellow flip-flops clacking on the ground as she quickly made herself across the street, and into the marketplace area of town. Her dress matched the sun, as it looked like a bright yellow in the top left and shaded down to a huskier orange near the bottom right.

As she reached the shop, she stopped slowly and caught her breath for a few seconds, then slowly went inside.

"Hi Danica-chan," Orihime said, brightly, she was extremely happy today and nothing could bring her down.

"Hey Hime-chan, how are you today," Danica said as vibrant as usual with a big smile plastered on her face.

"I have a date with him today," she said excitedly, almost ready to jump up and down in the shop right there.

"Oh, you mean him?" Danny said as she pointed outside the door, to a panting Ichigo outside, "Come on in, cutie, hehe," she shouted towards Ichigo. As he heard the words that came out of her mouth his cheeks turned slightly red as he walked inside, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hi, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said blushing slightly, "You look very handsome today," she said as she walked forwards a few steps but was stopped by Danica pulling her back by her shoulders.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, always make the man walk to you," she whispered into Orihime's ears. Returning her focus towards Ichigo she said, "Yes, you look very dashing, Ichi-san, now come over here."

He scowled at her, not only because she so bluntly ordered him around, but that she actually gave him a nickname, "Alright, I'm coming," he said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked over beside Orihime.

"So Orihime-chan," she said as her tone of voice lightened, "what are you and your **boyfriend** going to have," Danica said which was closely followed by a joking smile.

Orihime immediately blushed at this statement and reverted her gaze to the ground. This gave Danica the opportunity to harass Ichigo a bit more with her incessant questions at trying to make them blush, which only increased her appetite for more jokes.

"So Ichi-san, I haven't seen you wear that jacket before," she said trying to hit the annoyed spot in his brain, "is it a special occasion for your date with the, Oh so lovely Orihime-chan? Huh?"

It worked because after she said this Orihime averted her gaze towards Ichigo who was beet red and slightly sweating. At this reaction the ice cream shop owner laughed her head, she kept laughing until both Orihime and Ichigo had there heads to the floor.

Soon after, she stopped then hit Ichigo, with her newly manicured nails, "Ow, your nails hurt," he retorted as she accidentally scratched him.

She then pointed at Orihime, who didn't notice because she was still gazing towards the ground. Ichigo, not getting the hint, put his face in a questionable remark, as to point out he didn't know what she meant.

"Oh my gosh, you are so dense," she said as she pulled his collar towards her, "Compliment her dress," the ice cream girl whispered into Ichigo's ear obviously a little annoyed at his sheer absent-mindedness.

"Um, that's a lovely dress Orihime, it looks very beautiful on you," Ichigo blurted out, trying to make it sound as gentleman-like as possible.

Luckily it worked as Orihime's cheeks shined a vivid pink and she spat out, "Um, T-thank you, Ichigo-kun."

Danica laughed once more at their utter reactions to one another but then said, "All right, enough messing with you guys, time to order, because as you can see, I have many more people in line, and it is a Saturday, not only that, but a HOT Saturday."

"Yeah, yeah, I guess I'll have a sweet lemon, double scoop on a waffle cone," Ichigo said swiftly as it was obvious he wanted to finish as quickly as possible.

"That's nice," Danica said as she smiled exuberantly, "and you Hime-chan?"

Ichigo thought to himself, "Please, not something big, I only brought 15 for ice cream."

"I'll have one scoop of strawberry ice cream, obviously, I've gotten it every time I've been here, and one scoop of mystery scoop, all on a waffle cone, please," Orihime said as it looked like she spaced off, looking at all of the ice cream flavors.

"Wow, that's unusually, light for you, but ok," Danica said as she gave Ichigo his ice cream.

Danica then scooped out Orihime's strawberry ice cream, and then scooped out the mystery flavor. "Here you go, Hime-chan," Danica whispered into her ear, "the secret flavor is Pineapple Cheesecake." Orihime's face lit up, she loved pineapple cheesecake, and she knew Ichigo did as well, so it was a blessing to her for getting such a perfect flavor. "That'll be 3.27 Ichi-san, now sit on the table right there with her," she said trying to instruct him as best she could without seeming too bossy, "and once, if you think the timing is right, call her Hime-chan or another nickname, she really likes nicknames."

Ichigo then escorted Orihime over to the table shown, and sat down. She sat there staring at Ichigo, and sighed a lot, how she ever found such a perfect guy, no one knows. He noticed her staring at him, but decided to let her as he stared off into space outside the window and ate his ice cream. "You know, Orihime, this ice cream is really good, do you want to try some of mine?" Ichigo asked as he turned his head towards her.

"I would-I would really like that, Ichigo-kun," she said as she lightly smiled. Ichigo handed his cone over to her, but made sure to turn it to the side he hadn't focused on licking on.

She grabbed the cone, then turned it back around, then licked on it, slightly peering over towards Ichigo's eyes as she did. As it was obvious, Orihime was giving a sign, although, Ichigo was not all that bright, but even he noticed. She stopped licking and handed it back to him, "Would you like to try mine?" she said softly attempting to give Ichigo an innocent but pretty look.

"Sure, I really like pineapple cheesecake," he said plainly. After which, he took her cone and licked a few times then gave Orihime a nice wide grin.

"I know, I like it too," she said smiling at Ichigo, reciprocating his grin. Ichigo, looked a bit confused, but shook it off and handed Orihime's her ice cream cone. Now that the pleasantries had been passed, Orihime and Ichigo went down to work, and finished their ice cream cones, quickly, and in Orihime's case, neatly.

Ichigo, however, was not so lucky, which resulted in Orihime give a few quiet laughs and saying, "Here, sit still, let me get that for you." As she said that she bent over the table and kissed the side of his mouth, licking off the bit of ice cream he couldn't find. After words, they both gave a few momentary laughs and got up.

"Would you like to go to the park, Orihime?" Ichigo said slightly smiling at her.

"Sure, I'd like that Ichigo-kun. See you tomorrow Danny-chan." Orihime said waving goodbye to her godmother.

"Bye, little Hime-chan," the shop owner said as she waved goodbye to Orihime then sighed and smiled. "NEXT!"

**-The Park-**They quietly walked beside each other, hands intertwined, towards the entrance to the Park. As they walked in, Orihime jumped as she saw the swing set and slide, "Yay, Ichigo? Can I go on the swing?" she said as if she were a little kid.

"Sure, why not?" she said as he sweetly gave her a light smile of agreement. How easy it was for her to get her way against Ichigo. Orihime sat on the swing as if she was waiting for something. She just sat there, staring at the ground, waiting for some invisible force to go besides her and help her.

Ichigo got up and walked towards Orihime, "Would you like me to push you Orihime?"

She nodded her head like a little child excited for a present at Christmas time; she waited and then finally smiled in glee as she felt Ichigo's warm hands push her back. He pushed a few more times, and that was enough to get her high in the air. Orihime was laughing in joy as she soared through the air on the warm spring day.

Then Ichigo tried something his father always did to him, he tried to under duck Orihime. He grabbed her waist with both hands then pushed her high up then ran out; unfortunately for him, Orihime's flip-flop managed to smack Ichigo in the face. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," she said as she jumped off the swing to the left of Ichigo.

"Are you ok? Ichigo-kun?" she said as she worried if she hurt him. Deep down, she knew it was impossible to hurt Ichigo, but she was still worried.

"Yeah I'm ok, I was just being foolish," he said as he rubbed the his forehead. "I'll be fine, it just hurts a little."

"Nonsense, I'll make it better," she said as she tiptoed up and kissed his forehead, "Much better."

As she went back down she wrapped her right index finger around to the inside of the neck of the shirt, and she pulled his head down with it. As his head came down she went up, closed her eyes, and kissed him. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss to her. They soon broke the kiss, and just stared into each other's eyes for a few moments then realized where they were, and noticed that anyone could have been watching them.

"Um, why don't we continue walking?" Ichigo said briskly as he started to slowly walk away. Orihime quickly followed after him and continued walking side by side with him.

They walked for a few more minutes and then Orihime interrupted the silence by saying, "I'm a little tires of walking can we sit down somewhere, Ichi-kun?"

"Sure, why don't we sit on that bench right there?" he said as he pointed to the bench sitting about 20 yards in front of a lone tree.

"I'm kind of lazy, carry me there?" she asked with the most innocent expression on her face trying to convince Ichigo to carry her.

"Okay," he said plainly and then picked up Orihime bridal style. He then looked around to see if anyone was near, luckily no one was. So he flash stepped to the bench and sat Orihime down on the bench.

"How's this uh-um, H-hime-chan?" he stuttered lightly blushing as he noticed he used the nickname.

"It's very nice, Ichigo-kun," she blushed while saying, "Why don't you sit beside me? I could use the company," she said as she laughed crisply. As instructed Ichigo took a seat beside Orihime and quickly let her lean against him.

"That's good? Huh? Feel better?" he said jokingly trying to stop her from falling asleep on him.

"I'm a little tired but it is better," she said sleepily. Her eyes slowly shut, but then she opened her eyes quickly because she didn't want to fall asleep in the park. At least, not while she was on her date with Ichigo.

Surprisingly, Ichigo noticed her futile attempts at trying to stay awake so he decided to try and make a topic to reawaken her, "So, I wonder, why do you always get strawberry ice cream, when you go there?" he said, not only for her sake but he really wanted to know.

Immediately Orihime started pushing her fingers together and blushed heavily. Obviously, it was a question she hadn't expected him to answer, which why obviously by the giant red splotch etched all over her face. "U-um, well, uhn, that is to say," she continued on, trying to stall as long as possible.

Ichigo wouldn't stand for this so he incessantly, but at a quieter tone of voice, yelled, "What? C'mon tell me."

"Oh, Alright," she said as her face deepened in colour and she began to twitch more rapidly. "I-I get strawberry every time, be-because it reminds me of you," she said as she shyly smiled then turned her gaze towards the ground.

Ichigo, who had not been heavily surprised by that answer said, "Thank you, Orihime-chan, it means a lot to me to know that you want to be reminded of me." He sweetly smiled at her then kissed her forehead, followed by rubbing her forehead with his thumb.

Orihime, who looked back at Ichigo with a wide smile and tear-stained eyes said, "Thank you, Ichigo-kun, I always want to be reminded of you, that way, if we ever are apart, I feel like you are right there beside me."

He wrapped his arm around to the other side of her ribs and then pulled her towards him. "Well, what do you think, when you start eating the ice cream," he said eliciting a sly smile.

"It feels like, like yo-your," she muttered out while slightly tilting her head a little to the right. She never got to finish her sentence though, because Ichigo had tilted her head towards him and kissed her while her eyes were closed.

She kept her eyes closed because, truthfully, she had expected, and wished, it to come. So she kissed him back shyly, not adding too much pressure, but not making him do all the work. She slipped her tongue into his mouth as he let open his mouth a few centimeters. Their tongues battled with each other but naturally Ichigo won, and took vengeance by creeping into her mouth and feeling the moist caverns.

When they came up for breath, Orihime yawned and her eyes dropped like anchors, "It is getting pretty late," Ichigo said as he looked at his watch.

"No, I'm fine, the only problem is that this bench is too hard and it's hurting my butt," Orihime said as she got up from the bench and started rubbing her bottom. She yawned once more, and then searched for Ichigo's hand. She nearly grabbed it out of his pocket and pulled him off the bench.

"Well, where to now?" Ichigo said out of curiosity, he just loved her wacky antics. However, he knew something crazy was going to happen, because with Orihime, there was always something going on.

"Follow me," she said as she intertwined fingers with him and then quickly led him behind the benches. She continued there journey for maybe a minute and went behind the lone tree that was behind the bench they were sitting on. She went all the way to the back, so that no one could easily spot them, and she sat down, pulling Ichigo down with her.

They sat there for a little bit rearranging their bodies to make them comfortable and to make each other feel good. It ended up with Ichigo, a little forward leaning back on the tree, with Orihime, leaning on Ichigo beside him, with Ichigo's arm around Orihime's shoulder and she was almost hugging Ichigo's waist.

It was too peaceful, and neither of them wanted to ruin the moment. Ichigo, however needed to say something, and he thought it was the perfect time. Orihime, sighed slightly in relief at the moment, which set Ichigo a perfect time to ask his question, "Hime-chan, can I ask you something?" he said simply, with a nice small smile on his face. Slowly, she nodded, reciprocating his smile, "I would like you to, that is to say, would you-?" he said right before he was interrupted by the buzzing of the Shinigami badge.

"Hollow, Hollow, Hollow," it repeated. Darn thing, Ichigo got it to vibrate, but he couldn't take off the talking, or just turn it off temporarily. It really had a habit of interrupting at crucial times.

"Do you have to go?" Orihime said as she slightly pouted towards her love.

"Yes but, I'll be right back ok," he said as he smiled at her and said, "Here, Ill give you my jacket so you don't get cold, could you stay here and look after my body, please?"

"Why don't you want Kon to control your body?" she asked with a questionable look on her face. Looking at Ichigo's face filled with annoyance, it finally clicked, "Right, bad idea, sorry."

"I'll be right back okay? Wait for me!" he said as put his jacket on Orihime's shoulders and touched his license to his chest which caused his shinigami form to appear. He then ran off in the direction of the hollow, leaving Orihime there, with an unconscious Ichigo, and the wind blowing in her hair.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that's it, did you like it, hate it, love it? Well only way i can know is by you commenting. Tell me what you thought, and tell your friends about this. Thank you!


	6. Until the Day I Die

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **This chapter took forever! I was stuck on the concept and had so many ideas it was overflowing so I took a couple of weeks to do my youtube stuff. I decided to get my butt in gear and I finished it this morning. Hopefully you enjoy it because it has Romance, Comedy, and a HUGE M WARNING RATING FOR RANGIKU INCIDENTS!

* * *

Until the Day I Die

Left there, hair flowing in the wind, all alone, and unable to comprehend what just happened. Orihime sat there, her eyes starting to tear up from the dryness. Her long auburn willingly swaying in the wind, as sleep overcame her. She slowly dozed off as she retuned to her blissful slumber.

Her body slowly started to slide down to her left, as her head softly rested on the unconscious Ichigo's shoulder. She continued the descent as her mind went off into the world of the dreaming. The jacket Ichigo put on her still firmly around her shoulders.

With Ichigo not inside his body, it slumped over a little and his head lay on top of Orihime's head. His eyes closed, looking as if he were sleeping and one of his hands on the grass in between his and Orihime and the other on his leg.

"No, Ichi…go," Orihime muttered as her dream continued on, "never leave."  
Her hair slightly dangled down and grazed Ichigo's hand and both of her hands were over Ichigo's hand. "Promise me…" she continued to mutter as her eyes winced in pain even as they were closed, "You won't…ever leave."

Her words were mumbled but if someone was watching her, they could tell she was having a very eventful, if not painful dream. "I need…" were her next words, "…only you."

Her hands slowly reached up and reached for Ichigo's face, her hand was lightly placed on Ichigo's cheek then she wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck. She slowly moved in as she let her lips meet the unconscious Ichigo's and she pressed her face against his.

Her dreams stirred up and she was getting slightly more passionate as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. She lightly receded and continued to kiss him as he lay there.

Suddenly, her dreams swirled away and she noticed where she was and what she was doing to the unconscious Ichigo. She moved away and slowly fixed her hair as it was a little messed up from sliding down the tree.

"What have I been eating?" she said questionably as she silently scolded herself for acting so vulgar on an unconscious man. "Bad Orihime!" she said as she continued to question herself. Slowly, her eyes began to droop once more and she was taken in by a yawn. She lightly rested her head back on Ichigo's shoulder as was once again taken by the realm of sleep.

**-Ichigo's Side-**

He ran as fast as he could to rush to the next hollow, it seemed as he had been running for over an hour chasing one hollow after the other. He had killed so many already, that he had lost count. How many of these things will come, and why are so many coming at one time?

He continued his pursuit as he started to grow weary from all of the running. He finally caught down a dragonfly shaped hollow and slashed it with Zan Getsu and it dissolved into the atmosphere as it left this world to enter the Soul Society.

"No more hollows detected," his shinigami badge voiced as it went silent.

"Finally, that took forever," Ichigo said as his annoyance of the interruption was quite obvious. He slowly stopped and turned towards the park and began his journey back to Orihime.

He jumped rooftop over rooftop, steadily growing slower as he was running out of breath. He decided to shunpo his way to her and as he did his shinigami form grew more powerful. He flashed forward and forward steadily growing faster, he had a long way to go and he wasn't about to waste any time.

His body kept pushing as he finally reached his destination from almost all the way across town, as his body slowed and got used to the area and took a deep sigh and opened his eyes.

The sight before him took his breath away, it was so beautiful. The gentle jade leaves swayed lightly in the gentle breeze as Orihime's head lay on Ichigo's unconscious body's shoulder. Her hair was flowing lightly in the breeze as her resting form slowly rose up and down due to her breathing.  
Orihime's hand was lain on Ichigo's, his head on top of hers and both of them looked so serene as the light breeze continued to spread a warm breeze across the whole scene.

Ichigo sighed as the scene before him was so breathtakingly beautiful, he did not want to ruin the serenity of the moment, but he knew he had to. He slowly walked over to the tree and pushed his body forward, enough so he could get back in, but not enough to make Orihime fall from his shoulder. Gently, he pushed back into his body and opened his closed eyes, as his mind suddenly filled in and he regained consciousness.

Lightly, he picked up Orihime and sat her down in his lap, so that she could get more support for her to rest. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he let Orihime's head rest on his chest.

"This is so peaceful…" he thought to himself, "…and so nice." He let his head go down as he softly kissed the top of Orihime's head. "I wish this moment would last forever," he thought as he slowly closed his eyes.

**-About 30 minutes later-**

**  
**"Yoo-hoo," she said as she waved her hand in front of Ichigo's head, "anyone in there?" She slightly tapped his head then told the others, "Hehe, isn't that so adorable, they are sleeping together on a tree."

His eyes opened weakly as he wondered what was disrupting this peaceful moment with his love. As his eyes opened more and more, his vision grew slightly less blurry. As his vision grew less blurry he saw a silhouette of a tall woman with strawberry-blonde hair.

"Ichigo-san, wake uh-hup," she teased as she was clearly enjoying how she was messing with him.

His brain finally clicked in who this person was as his eyes widened in shock, "R-rangiku? What are you doing here?!"

"Silly, you shouldn't say that after such a long time it's been, and shouldn't you say hi to everyone else with me?"

"Others?" he said clearly confused, however as he looked around he saw other people staring at him and Orihime against the tree. He saw five other people, there was Toshiro who was slightly turned away, clearly red. Rukia, who looked as if she was about to laugh her head off. Renji was just staring at them with the stupidest look on his face. Danica was there and she was just smiling like she always does and was slightly giggling, and Gammot was also there slightly odd looking.

Gammot is an Arrancar that survived, turned to the side of light and betrayed Aizen during The Winter War. Since then, he has enrolled in Ichigo's school and become great friends with everyone. He had just recently gotten sick from a terrible flu so he was absent from school the last week. Danica likes him but he is too naïve to catch on.

"Why are you all here?" Ichigo said sleepily.

"We'll tell you when Orihime gets up," Rangiku said with a hint of laughter in her voice. She just loved to mess with Ichigo; it was almost amazing how she could make up everything she did.

As Rangiku got louder with her last sentence Orihime began to stir from her uninterrupted slumber. Her eyes lightly opened as she turned her head she saw that she was sleeping on Ichigo's chest.

"Ahhhhh! What am I doing? What did I do? Oh Dear, oh dear," Orihime said perilously as she straightened and quickly got up. She reached for Ichigo's hand and noticed he hadn't gotten up yet so she coasted him up with her.

"Easy Orihime, you just woke up, you shouldn't get all frantic otherwise you will faint from dizziness," Ichigo said plainly as he grabbed her hand and got up.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo, I didn't notice," she continued on.

"No, no don't worry, I put you in my lap," he said trying to make her feel better but as he said this his cheeks gleamed even redder in the sunset.

"Whoa, Ichigo, getting a little carried away there? I mean you have only been going out for what? A week?" Renji said bluntly as he was trying to get the message across.

Ichigo however was going to go on the offensive, "So? You and Rukia have been dating for a month and she already moved in with you at Urahara's."

Renji was immediately silenced by this as Rukia hit him upside the head. "What's the matter with you Renji? How can you be so insensitive?" she said as she once more smacked him across the face leaving a red imprint of Rukia's hand.

Rangiku didn't want to interrupt the amusing little lover's spat between Renji and Rukia, but she had to if her plans were to be set into motion.  
"Sorry to break up your little quibble, even though it was highly amusing, ha ha ha, but we need to get ready for the trip."

Orihime and Ichigo both looked at themselves them looked back at Rangiku as they both said, "Trip?"

"Yeah, we're all going to an onsen tomorrow, I have already reserved us for eight people, so there will be no ifs, ands or buts about, okay?" she said as a giant smile was set on her face.

"O-o-o-onsen?? WHAT!!" Ichigo spluttered, "How could you reserve us to an onsen without even asking us?"

"I knew you would say no, that's why," Rangiku said as she giggled at Ichigo's expression.

"b-but what about my father, we need to have time to pack," Ichigo continued on trying to come up with a viable excuse to get out of it.

However, Rangiku had all the cards down as she easily said, "I already asked your father after you left, he said, 'As long as my son is with the lovely Orihime while going there, I'm sure he'll definitely be okay, and I bet he'll get la…'"

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! Way too much information Rangiku!" Ichigo voiced quite loudly. He knew his father was a pervert but he didn't need to let everyone know.

"Hehe, your so funny Ichigo, and we already snuck into Orihime's apartment and packed her clothes. We put her suitcase in your room with yours," she said as she slightly grinned and raised her eyebrow.

"But…" Ichigo said but he was cut off.

"No buts, remember, you're coming and that's final," she said as she silenced him. "Now, we all need a good night's sleep before we head out tomorrow morning."

"All of us are sleeping at Urahara's tonight, even Danica and Gammot, but I'm afraid there are no more rooms available, so you two will have to sleep at Ichigo's," Rangiku said as she started to wave goodbye.

"Wait, why can't Orihime sleep at her place," Ichigo said while holding Orihime instinctually.

Toshiro turned around and said, "Trust me Ichigo, don't go in Orihime's house tonight, either of you. I know Rangiku did something to her house."

**-Ichigo's House-**

Orihime stumbled a few times trying to get to Ichigo's house but finally made it there in one piece. Her head was spinning and she was about to pass out. She was so exhausted and worn out she just wanted to fall asleep right now.

Ichigo, however was with her so she couldn't just fall asleep on his doorstep, although it did mean she could just fall asleep knowing that he would catch her and put in a nice comfy bed. The dilemma in her mind was earth-shattering. She couldn't decide between doing something tempting but mean or something nice but harmful.

She decided to choose the nice but harmful way out, because that's just the way she was, so she tried to rough it out until she could pass out on the couch or something.

"Come in, Orihime," he said slightly smiling at her crazy gestures and her constant babbling to herself.

"Oh, sorry," she said looking quite apologetic, "I didn't mean to space out, I'm just, really tired."

"Oh no, it's okay, I can understand that, I mean, you passed out on our date as well, and I don't mind, really," he continued, "I kind of like watching you sleep."

Orihime face turned beet red at the sudden statement. Her breathing started quickening and her heart was racing. She wanted to know what was the reason behind her dreams of him and why he likes watching her sleep. "Umm, why is that Ichigo-kun? If you don't mind me asking," she added.

"It's just, you're so beautiful when you are sleeping, you look so gentle and serene," he said as he turned his head and gazed out to the darkened sky, "I don't know, I guess, it calms me, and makes me feel…" he said as he reverted his gaze back to Orihime, "…like I won't have to fight any more, and get to stay with you, forever."

"Oh, Ichigo," she started, "I want to…to stay with you forever too." She smiled at him and hugged him tightly, "I never want to let you go, and if you need help I want to always be there for you."

"Silly," Ichigo said as he ruffled her hair a little, "that's my line," he finished as he smiled and held her chin. He pulled her up and kissed her delicately as he wrapped his arm around her back and slightly bent forward.

"Hey Yuzu, you have to see this, Ichigo is getting some face-time with Orihime-chan," Isshin said while looking outside the front door window.

Unfortunately for him Ichigo heard his father, he separated from the kiss with Orihime opened the door and screamed, "What's wrong with you?! Why are you spying on me AGAIN?"

"Purely comedy," Karin said bluntly, "or at least, I'm sure that's what they spy on you for, I wouldn't be sure."

"What about the time you were spying on me with Yuzu while I was sleeping," Ichigo said while slightly scowling.

"Umm, t-that's d-d-different."

"Yeah sure it is, just like when Yuzu and dad say they were going for a walk and they jumped up to my bedroom balcony and listened to my conversations with Orihime on the phone."

"We would never do that," Yuzu and Isshin said at the same time with their mouths opened in a shocked matter.

"Of course you wouldn't, and you wouldn't think of putting a glass to my door and listening to what's going on in my room when I have company?"

"No, we wouldn't do that either, because we have faith in you not to do anything stupid like you normally do," Isshin said with a big smile on his face.

"Gee thanks," Ichigo said with a giant scowl now on his face, "and you haven't gone on to the roof and peeked inside my room to see what's happening when I have friends over either."

"Actually, we haven't done that yet," Yuzu said putting her finger to her mouth.

"Wow, I can't believe we didn't think of that," Isshin said mimicking Yuzu's gesture, "Great idea, Ichigo, we'll try that next time."

"Oh boy," Ichigo said putting his hand on his forehead. Orihime just stood there and quietly laughed to herself while she watched the loving banter between family members.

"Oh yes, Ichigo," Isshin started putting his fist on his other hand, "I already packed your clothes for the three days you'll be gone to the onsen with the lovely Orihime."

"Oh brother," Ichigo said rolling his eyes, "I'm not going JUST with her, there will be six other people going as well."

"Oh yes, the heavenly Rangiku dropped off Orihime's clothes here, said something about her apartment being filled with explosives and lasers," Isshin said while putting his hand up to his mouth, "I guess that means Orihime will be sleeping here tonight."

"Yes, but she won't be sleeping anywhere near you," Ichigo said once more scowling. It was too late though; Ichigo's father already had his head up to the sky and was drooling an ocean.

"We'll just be going now," Orihime said trying to rush in.

Ichigo quickly took her hand then ran up the stairs and into his room. The moment Orihime got in he slammed the door shut, so loudly the neighbors could hear it.

Orihime had already settled herself onto Ichigo's bed and was once again beginning to go droopy eyed. Ichigo didn't want to have to make Orihime sleep in his tiny bed so he sat beside her and put her arm around her.

"What are they doing Yuzu?" Isshin whispered.

"I can't tell father, these holes you dug aren't big enough to see well enough," Yuzu replied.

"Oh no, I can't believe they actually did it," Ichigo said with an extremely annoyed face. He went outside onto his balcony, climbed onto the roof and simply said, "Off."

That was enough for them; they skedaddled back in the front door and shut it. Ichigo, finally content thought to himself, "I'm sure Karin can keep those two on lockdown."

Ichigo plodded off the roof and back into his room where an already sleepy Orihime had laid down on his bed, her hair was sprawled all over it. She was on her side but her eyes were still open.

Ichigo, the gentleman that he was, went outside of the room, took a sleeping bag out of the closet, and sprawled it on the floor of his room.

He took off his jacket and went to put it in his closet. When he opened the closet, Rukia and Renji fell out. Rukia was on top of a shirtless Renji, fully kissing him, as his hands were on her hips. However, when they fell on the floor, landing on Renji's head and back, Ichigo couldn't help but stare and look bug-eyed at them with a giant scowl on his face.

One word was all he said, "OUT!"

"But," Rukia started.

"OUT!" Ichigo screamed pointing his hand towards the door and his face turned away. "NOW!"

Rukia and Renji silently got up, picked up Renji's shirt from the closet, and then went outside the door. As they left Ichigo once again closed the door and thought, "That was a little too disturbing."

He returned to the bedside and decided not to change, in case Orihime woke up. He just crawled into his sleeping bag after he put away his jacket. He settled in and quietly said, "Goodnight, Orihime."

He was about to fall asleep when three special words slipped out of his mouth, "I love you."

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like it? Hate it? Read and Review my friends REVIEW! So I know how it was. Next chapter will have the amazing onsen journey. And just in case if anyone doesn't know, an onsen is a hot springs hotel.


	7. Onsen Disaster Part 1 Arrivals

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** This one is a doozy, this is the first part of about 6, maybe less, but the most is six. Amazingly I wrote the story a lot quicker than I thought I would, however it has been a few months since I published a new chapter, the reason is because first I had to go to Ottawa in mid-November for my grandmother's 100th birthday, then when I came back, I had Work Experience, so I couldn't write then, then I had my birthday prep and afterglow... hehe. Then I had to head back to Ottawa for my grandmother's funeral(yes the grandmother I just visited) It was sad, but I am over most of the grief now. Anyways... I will probably have part 2/chapter 8 up in a few days. Oh, and this chapter has lots of development for Gammot and Danica, so it's going to be good.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Onsen Disaster Part 1  
Arrivals**

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, filled with sand. Wiping his eyes he looked around and noticed he was lying on the floor, in a sweat-filled sleeping bag. It must have been an extremely hot night for him to be sweating so much.

"Oh, man, why am I on the floor?" Ichigo groaned while he shook his head. He turned his head and saw Orihime beside him, eyes lightly pressed shut, nightgown covering most of her body with exception of an extremely high bottom and a little stretched around her bust line.

It took a minute for his brain to click in but soon enough he started to extremely blush. His face was going so red and blood was pouring out of his nose. He rushed his hand up to his face to stop the bleeding as he spurted out, "O-o-orihime?????"

She started to stir slightly but was still slow in awaking, "W-why are you here…beside me?" he spluttered.

She opened her eyes in a daze; "Huh?" she was able to stumble out. She looked to her side and noticed Ichigo lying beside her. Her face reddened like a tomato in an instant. She immediately pushed herself away and said, "Ahhhhhh, Sorry, sorry, sorry."

"I tend to do that," she said pausing in the middle as she covered her face with her hands.

"Tend to do what?" Ichigo said as a small strike of fear entered his expression.

"How do I put this? Um…remember at my party Chizuru was messing around in my room?" she simply put.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Well did you see what was on my bed?"

"Yeah, I think so, a bunch of really big stuffed animal's right?" he said as he started to get questioning about what Orihime was getting at.

"Well, at night, my body temperature goes really low for certain feminine reasons," she said as her blush deepened.

"Feminine reasons?" he stuttered as he started to blush lightly.

"Um…yes. Anyways, I have the stuffed animals there to heat up my body temperature?" she continued.

"Well how do they heat up your body temperature?" Ichigo said ignorantly as it was too early for him to think.

"I hug them," she said as she turned her head away as she blushed even more.

"Oh, you hug them," Ichigo said quietly, "So what does this have to do with you sleeping beside me."

"Um-m, well, that is, my body temperature decreased over the night so I had to warm myself up somehow…but I didn't have any of my stuffed animals because Rangiku didn't pack any of them." She went on growing quieter and quieter.

"So, why did you lye on the floor, wouldn't that make you colder," Ichigo said bluntly.

"Normally yes, but since I didn't have my stuffed animals I had to make my body warmer so I hugged you," she finally pushed out as she continued to blush and put her finger up to her mouth.

"Oh," Ichigo simply said.

"I'm sorry, I just had to…" she explained.

"It's okay," Ichigo said calmly, "I don't mind really, you can hug me all you like, I like it," he said as he smiled his big smile trying to get Orihime's spirits up again. To be honest, he liked her a lot more when she was being her old goofy self. "I mean, it's not like you tried to kiss me while I was asleep before," he laughed.

The room went silent as Orihime's went redder and redder that you thought she would explode. "Huh? What's wrong?" Ichigo spouted.

"Oh nothing…" Orihime said as she was holding in her embarrassment, trying not to ruin the moment.

"Well at any rate, we should get ready to leave for the train," Ichigo said not wanting to miss the train to the onsen, knowing that if he did, Rangiku would definitely have his hide.

"Wait…"Orihime said tugging at Ichigo's arm, "I need one more hug," she said as she lunged full throttle into Ichigo's arms.

"Whoa," he voiced.

"I'm sorry, it's just, your body is so warm, it just heats my entire body," she said dreamily as she held around Ichigo's back. Ichigo was holding on to her, making sure she wouldn't fall.

"Whoa, getting a little intimate there? I see, so you did that last night," Rangiku said as she quietly laughed to herself while she was perched on the window.

"WHAT!!!! Rangiku?! No, we didn't do anything, I was just cold, and I needed to get warmer," Orihime spluttered.

"A likely story, I get it, you don't want me to tell Rukia," Rangiku said as she winked at Orihime, "I got ya."

"No, RANGIKU!!" Orihime pleaded.

"I'm just messing with you, I know you and Ichigo wouldn't go that fast, and besides, you're both way too shy to do anything else," she laughed.

"Rangiku," Orihime whined.

"I'll be waiting downstairs with Rukia, Renji, Danica, taichou, and Gammot. Later."

"Think we should head downstairs before Rangiku comes back upstairs again?" Ichigo said as he sighed and started to stand up.

"Yeah, I don't want to make them worry, it's bad enough that they are already waiting for us," Orihime said as she started to twiddle her thumbs again.

"Your right, we should probably get changed though," Ichigo said looking down at his pajamas, "We are still in our sleeping clothes after all."

Orihime just looked down and started to blush deeply, she didn't say anything; she only blushed and continued twiddling her fingers.

"Huh? Is something wrong Orihime," Ichigo said kneeling back down as he put a hand on his and her foreheads, "you don't have a fever or anything, so what's wrong?"

"I would change but, your kind of…still in the room," she said quietly as she blushed even more.

Finally catching her drift Ichigo started to blush lightly and said, "Oh, y-your right, I also forgot that we should probably change in different areas."

"Yeah," Orihime said lowering her voice in a slight sense of distaste.

"I'll just get my clothes and change in the bathroom," Ichigo said as he smiled and gathered his clothes.

"NO! You don't have to do that, this is your house after all, I should be the one going to the bathroom," she said instantly changing her mood and tone of voice.

"Too bad, I already have my change of clothes and besides, a girl should have the bigger room to change in, it's only natural," Ichigo said as he opened the door and scurried his way along to the bathroom, watching out for flying kicks as he went along.

"Wait!" Orihime tried, but it was no use, Ichigo was already long gone. She turned around and sighed as she slowly got up to change. She went to Ichigo's bed and slightly touched it, "Silly, what kind of an excuse is having to hug stuffed animals…I should have just told him."

She stepped towards her suitcase and opened it slowly only to have a Jack-in-the-box bonk her in the head. "OWWWW!" she said rubbing her nose, "that really hurt, who put this in here?"

She had already figured out who put it there seeing the many poorly drawn bunny rabbits on a card. "To Orihime, From Rukia," Orihime read in a puzzled look, "From Rukia? Why did she send me this card when she is just downstairs?" Orihime opened the card and read the message inside,

"Orihime, I knew you would just have to go through your suitcase to get clothes, too bad, because Rangiku and I locked this tightly shut only leaving enough room to open for this unmovable Jack-in-the-box. We left a clean pair of clothes for you in the bathroom, so try not to walk in on Ichigo changing, hehehe, Rukia."

"P.S. We made a spell to remove the Jack-in-the-box and unlock your suitcase but your not getting it until we arrive at the onsen so tough luck."

Orihime sighed and got up, "That letter was so cute, it was filled with so many cute bunny rabbits!"

"Gosh, Rukia is such a talented artist," Orihime said, as she continued to talk to herself and continued walking towards the bathroom. She was so busy thinking she made it to the bathroom and opened the door before even knocking.

As she opened the door Ichigo froze and so did Orihime. Ichigo, who was changing in the bathroom had luckily just put on his pants and was standing in front of Orihime with no shirt on. Orihime was poorly dressed as well because she had already taken off her night gown to get changed and was only dressed in a lacy bra and matching panties.

They both immediately started to blush profusely and they both turned around. "U-um, Ichigo, excuse me for barging in but, do you see my change of clothes in the bathroom, you see, Rangiku and Rukia put my change of clothes in there and they messed with my suitcase so I couldn't get clothes from there," Orihime said, rambling on and on.

"Uh, yeah, here you go," Ichigo said as her turned around and tried to hand Orihime her set of clothes. After she grabbed a hold of them he tried turning around quickly to finish changing but he accidentally pulled on the clothes and dragged Orihime down.

"Ahhhh!" Orihime shouted as she fell on top of Ichigo. Her hands landing on his bare chest and his hands flying in the air as she fell onto him, both of them landing on his back.

Karin, who walked by at the wrong time went all bug-eyed and scurried off back to her room.

"Umm, sorry about that, Orihime," Ichigo said apologetically as he turned his head away and slowly helped him and her up from the ground. He quickly put his shirt on and went to his room all flustered and hot. She stayed in the bathroom and calmed down before putting on her clothes and heading back to Ichigo's room.

Now they both weren't disturbed or embarrassed by the moment, they just were caught off guard and were a little flustered from earlier. They just weren't expecting it.

"Maybe we should head downstairs now," Ichigo said grabbing Orihime's hand and wheeling her out the door.

"Quickly, before they leave without us," Orihime said as she started running down the stairs after Ichigo and laughing.

"Well, well, well, look who finally came out of the bat cave…" Danica said silently laughing to herself.

"Yeah sorry we took so long," Orihime said as she bowed and apologized to her godmother and friend coincidentally only 2 years older than her.

"We heard you scream," Gammot said with a plain expression on his face as he continued to chew a small piece of gum.

"Yeah, were you two doing something naughty?" Rangiku said laughing out loud as she ran over to Ichigo and slightly bopped him on the head.

"NOOOOO!!!!! Stop asking!" Ichigo said quite annoyed.

"Alright, hehehe," Rangiku laughed.

"Ichigo, you shouldn't get so flustered by her, it only encourages her to annoy you even further," Toshiro insisted, "I should know, I'm stuck with her just about 24/7."

"Yeah, yeah, Rangiku is annoying, now can we go," Renji said quite impatiently, he was getting antsy from waiting and just wanted to get there as soon as possible.

"Yeah, we're leaving right now," Rukia and Matsumoto then said in sync, "We're off." While they were busy pointing their hands up in a heroic type pose everyone else had went out the front door.

"HEY WAIT!" they shouted.

Off they went to the train station and onto the next journey…

**=-=Onsen=-=**

"Gosh, we're finally here, it felt like we were on that train forever," Rukia said as she stretched while getting off the train.

"Wow, Rukia, we were only on there for 3 hours, what's wrong, growing pains?" Renji said as he started laughing at Rukia only to be slapped across the face and punched in the stomach.

"No, idiot, I just don't like sitting around for too long," Rukia said blushing a bit and turning her head away in annoyance.

"That was one awesome train ride," Rangiku said as she jumped out of the train and onto the walk.

"That's only because almost every single guy except Gammot, me, Ichigo, and Renji hit on you," Toshiro said blatantly obviously not caring about how immature Rangiku was being as she started hugging Orihime and spinning around and around.

"Yeah," Orihime stuttered, "the food was so good, I just couldn't stop eating it."

"I'll bet, you ate even more than me," Ichigo said.

"And yet she doesn't gain one single pound," Danica said moping out of the train car, "It's not fair, you all have perfect metabolisms."

"That's not true," Gammot said, "I work hard to keep my figure too, I like to eat but I also work out to make sure I don't get overweight and become unhealthy."

"I guess your right," Danica said as she turned around. She then took out a notebook with the title: What he is all about! The ultimate strategy to getting your guy. She opened it and flipped to the back and quickly scribbled down on the Notes page, doesn't have a great metabolism so make sure not to cook extremely fatty foods when serving him dinner. Then she flipped to the page that said: How to make small talk.

"Make sure never to do a squeal high-pitched laugh when he makes a joke but always laugh at them, if you don't it might hurt his self-esteem. Remember to smile or continue nodding your head at least as much as possible, guys like it when you smile and when you don't, they don't think you're interested in what they have to say, and if you aren't just continue nodding and try to change the subject when he is ready. Try making easy topics for anyone to follow, and make sure it flows, if the topic stops or becomes awkward try changing the subject, he usually won't notice and then you can continue trying to make friends."

"Hmm, smile, easy topics, well, it seems to me that this book thinks all men are stupid, I will have to find out myself before I can entirely judge my opinion on this, but first, try to make friends," Danica thought to herself.

She turned around and smiled, "So, how often do you go away for trips Gammot." She opened her eyes and saw no one was there except Gammot.

"Well, considering I just got here from a place where I wasn't aloud to move about a lot so I think this is my first real trip," he said while he was almost thinking to himself and not talking to Danica.

"Hmm, he seems quite thoughtful and reflective, I think he might be a little smarter at least from the books standards," Danica continued to think to herself.

"Umm, Danica-san, you know that everyone is already going in right, I just wanted to keep you company so you wouldn't get lost."

"Huh, OH, right, right, well we better get going," Danica said smile and bowing in apology. "Darn it, he still put an informal honorific to my name, come on Danica, the first step is to change that san into a chan," she thought to herself raising her hand in motivation.

Danica and Gammot ran to catch up to the others who were about to walk in the door. As they ran Danica continued staring at Gammot not looking forward, which might have been the reason why she ran into the glass door.

"Owie," she said falling to the ground in pain, "that hurt."

"Hehehe," Gammot laughed as he offered a hand to help her up. Danica graciously accepted his hand and got pulled up by his firm hands. Gammot held open the door for her and said, "try not running into it this time."

She laughed slightly embarrassed and went inside to rejoin the others. What she didn't notice was Rangiku lurking in the shadows behind then all of a sudden she jumped out and grabbed Danica's shoulders.

"Ahhh!" Danica voiced.

"Don't worry, it's just me Rangiku, and I saw you eyeing Gammot," she said with a sly smirk on her face.

"Huh, what are you talking about," Danica said getting slightly nervous.

"Don't play the fool, I was originally planning on having Gammot for myself, but now that I know you're interested, I think I'll leave him to you, I mean, you are one of Orihime's best friends and her caretaker," she said slyly.

"I'm not really her caretaker, I just give her money so she can buy food and clothes and stuff, you know, the essentials, and if she wants something special once in a while I don't mind getting it for her," Danica said regaining her poise and standing up straight.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the whole guardian mumbo jumbo," Rangiku said waving her hands in boredom, "What I'm really interested in is you, I've been watching you and I've noticed you obviously have some sort of feelings for Gammot," she continued.

"How could you notice that?" Danica said eyeing Matsumoto, not willing to give in.

"Well first of all, you carry that guide book, number 7 in the series if I'm not mistaken," Rangiku said acting high and mighty.

"Yeah, it is," she said unwaveringly, "I like reading those types of books, I find them interesting."

"Oh please, don't try to bluff me, those books aren't meant for reading, I myself prefer #10: What he is all about! The ultimate guide to achieving him as your own. It really works wonders with certain moves," she said slightly nudging Danica.

"Oh… well at any rate, why would you just let me have him," Danica said inquiringly.

"I'm a sucker for true love, I just wanted him because he looked good enough to handle me but that's not really love," Rangiku pointed out, "and besides, I bet he's a real winner in the you-know-what, the Hogyoku makes them perfect in every aspect because if they weren't Aizen wouldn't have bothered with them."

Danica suddenly blushed at this statement almost daydreaming about the thought only to push it away and scold herself for thinking so perversely.  
"Umm, is that really true," Danica said blushing.

"Uh-huh, except they seem to have wavering metabolisms that slow down over time, but they are hard-working and desire to stay fit so that isn't a problem, man am I glad they decided not to destroy the Hogyoku, would have been such a waste destroying the very thing that turns Hollows into handsome men or beautiful women Arrancar."

"Okay, so thank you for stepping aside to let me have my chance, I know I probably would have lost against you because, I mean, your beautiful, funny, and have a great personality," Danica said listing the things great about Rangiku.

"Oh stop, go on," Rangiku said blushing slightly enjoying the compliments thrown her way. However she regained her seriousness and said, "You shouldn't write yourself off so quick Danica-chan, you are really pretty too, and have an admirable personality and you really are a blast to be with, so I really don't know who would have won."

"Gosh, thank you Rangiku," Danica said in astonishment.

"Anyways, I will step down, however, you have to come to me for tips if your stuck with your book okay," Rangiku said as she smiled a cute smile and continued walking with Danica.

"Okay, thanks," Danica said appreciatively.

"One more thing, if you ever get that far with Gammot, promise me a threesome," Rangiku said as she laughed really hard.

"WHAT! RANGIKU!" Danica said as she started to extremely blush.

"Hahaha, I love the way you react," Rangiku said as she ran off the front desk where the others were waiting.

"Phew, I thought she was serious," Danica said wiping her head in relief, "Wait a minute, she never said she was joking," Danica said worried again as she ran to where the others were.

"Now then, we have reservations for 8 people," Rangiku said to the service clerk at the front desk, "under the name, Rangiku."

"Ah yes, you are staying here for 4 days I presume?" the clerk said quietly as she shuffled through papers to find their names.

"Yes, Rangiku is it," the clerk said.

"Yes, that is me, so where are our room keys," she said very antsily.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, we are short one room, so you will only have 3 rooms for your stay here, but so not fret, we have put two extra beds into one room and have deducted the charge of one extra room for your convenience."

"That is all right with us, now can we please have the room keys," Rangiku continued pushing.

"Yes, here you go, rooms, 8, 9, and 10 on you left near the end of the hall."

"Thank you, well then, here is your money for our stay and we are off," Rangiku rushed grabbing everyone and ushering them down the hall almost forcefully.

"Wait, I have some n-news," the clerk shouted in vain as they were long gone and could not hear him.

"Oh well, I guess they will just have to find out on their own," the clerk said shrugging her shoulders and getting back to work.

* * *

Left you off at a cliffhanger huh? Don't worry, things will spice up even more in the next part.


	8. OD P2 Breaking Innocence IxO

**A/N: **Ok well, even though I said a few days, it took longer than a few months, I;m sorry I'm so lazy, I was originally only going to make 6 parts for the Onsen arc, but its gonna be more like 10. I EXTREMELY love the end, I ninja'ed one part from Twilight which is one of the reasons why I didn't post a new chapter(I read all 4 books). I am in love with Bella's character XD! Well I'm a guy, so I guess it's to be expected. I also found Jacob really mopey until *read Breaking Dawn* came in. I love love love this chapter, I hope you do too. It took months so ENJOY!

**  


* * *

**

**Onsen Disaster Part 2:  
Breaking Innocence  
**

"Matsumoto! Stop pulling me!" Toshiro yelled quite angrily at his subordinate. He said as he started flailing his arms attempting to escape from her grasp.

"Oh, stop being such a bother, taichou, you walk to slow because of your stubby legs anyways," Matsumoto said while giggling a little as her commanding officer got up and started huffing and puffing as he ran towards the room.

"Hmmmm, I think Toshiro-kun didn't like that very much Rangiku," Orihime said as she continued walking hand-in-hand with Ichigo.

"Oh come on Orihime, if you don't give someone like him a hard time they won't learn how to have any fun, isn't that right Rukia?" Matsumoto said as she put a big smile on while watching the scene unfold in front of her.

"Matsumoto…" Ichigo said as he put his other hand on his forehead in an expression that said, "I can't believe she actually just said that."

"Oh, Ichigo, you know that's how Rangiku is, she can't help herself," Orihime said smiling towards Ichigo.

"Yeah you're right, maybe finally taking a bath will cheer me up…" Ichigo said as he stopped in front of their rooms.

"So who gets to go in what room?" Orihime said as she glanced around looking for Renji and Rukia.

They had already taken their key though and went into one two person rooms. Orihime sighed and thought to herself, "They are so bold, it's so cute."

"Okay, that leaves two bedrooms, one with two futons and one with one, I suggest Ichigo and Orihime go in the room that has only one futon for certain reasons that might be too explicit to say in front of taichou," Matsumoto said as she raised her voice at the end and started laughing. If you looked close enough you could a light tint of pink on Toshiro's face as he sat in between Rangiku's lewd remarks.

"WHAT!? Rangiku-chan! You can't just say stuff like that with everyone around," Orihime said quite flustered, "You're so embarrassing."

"Yes, Matsumoto, what they do privately does not concern you, and you should know better than to speak like that with the way you act," Toshiro said as he got up from the floor and wiped his pants clean of dirt, "Wait a minute, she said with everyone around, does that mean it's ok when it's just her and Rangiku?" Toshiro thought to himself.

Danica put her hand on her forehead as she thought to herself, "You're just making it worse Toshiro-kun."

Danica was right, unfortunately, as Ichigo had a vein popping out of his forehead and hand his hand clenched in a fist directed towards Rangiku. While Rangiku was completely oblivious to Ichigo as she kept on torturing Orihime with remarks and situations with her and Ichigo in X-rated situations which only caused her to explode in embarrassment.

Matsumoto turned around for a second to pat Toshiro on the head saying, "Aw, it's okay, I bet at your age you don't know much of what I'm talking about right taichou?" She giggled slightly as Toshiro looked to have steam coming out of his ears.

"I know perfectly well about what your remarks implied, Matsumoto," Toshiro said as he punched Matsumoto's ribcage sending her up in the air.

"Whoa! A little touchy there, eh captain?" Matsumoto said as she settled back down picking up Hitsugaya and bringing him into the room. She slammed the door shut and then the hallway seemed almost empty.

Ichigo and Orihime stayed in the hallway with Gammot and Danica, "Um, I'm sorry Ichigo, did Matsumoto put you in an awkward mood, here, I'm sorry," Orihime said as she hugged the almost motionless Ichigo who had been standing there in shock from Matsumoto's constant banter about situations he and Orihime might get into during the onsen trip.

"I-it's okay, r-r-really," Ichigo said as she hugged her back attempting to regain his sanity which was lost in mere seconds.

Danica slightly sighed at their actions and said, "You guys are so cute together, I wish I had a relationship like that," again she said and stared at the couple's scene in the hallway. Gammot, who was also a spectator was just standing there with an almost emotionless face, all he managed to say was, "Right…"

Ichigo and Orihime turned around and just only remembered that there were still other people in the hallway and immediately started blushing. Even people in other rooms started to peek their heads out of their doors to see what was going on. That was enough to set a bomb off inside of at least one if not both of their heads and ten they separated and ran inside their room.

Then all who was left in the hallway was Gammot and Danica. "Want to go inside the room and set our stuff?" Gammot said as he slightly turned around towards the door. He was stopped by Danica grabbing his hand who had an urgent look on her face.

"Wait, I-um I have something to say…" Danica said as she looked towards the ground.

Inside Ichigo and Orihime's room, Ichigo had sat down on the futon exhausted from the train ride and Orihime sat her bags in the corner on the roughest tattami mat just to keep in mind that she didn't like that spot. Ichigo thought it was cute how she was messing around with where she was going to put things and decided to get up.

"Eh heh heh, you're so cute when you're fussing over little details," Ichigo said as he hugged from behind and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Aww, you don't have to tease me, I like doing these things, it keeps me focused on task," Orihime said with a determined look on her face. Both of them laughed at this and she dissolved her overdramatic face and turned her head for a kiss with Ichigo. She loved his scent, the way it seemed to radiate over him like an allergy pill slowly kicking in. She just wafted in the scent and enjoyed the moment.

Then suddenly, Toshiro was pushed inside Ichigo and Orihime's room, without warning, rhyme or reason. Right in the middle of then kissing and having a moment. Obviously this was not his idea as he was furiously blushing and slightly panting. He stood their for almost a minute before he started to say something, "U-uh, um…"

More dead silence, Ichigo was just about to ask him to either get out or ask why he came in, but as soon as he was about Toshiro grew even redder and said, "U-um, How do you perform a-a deep kiss?" he said almost exploding from embarrassment.

Orihime whammed her head around staring eagle-eyed at Ichigo, "What did he just say!?" she said as she started to blush profusely.

Toshiro was about to add something to that as Orihime turned her head back around, "B-better yet, c-could you, um, that is, um, demonstrate," he blurted out as he went beet red.

"WHAT!" Ichigo and Orihime both said as they stared at him with shocked expressions on their faces.

"NEVERMIND!!!!!!!!!!!" Toshiro said as he ran out of the room and slammed it shut. Orihime and Ichigo just stood their dumbfounded, "He just asked us to show him how to deep kiss, IS HE SERIOUS!?" Orihime boomed as her head starting spinning in confusion.

"Why don't we go check, I bet Rangiku made him do this somehow," Ichigo said shaking Orihime's head trying to get her to regain consciousness and sanity.

"Yeah, let's go check," Orihime said still a little dazed and confused.

Then went outside of the room and down lying on the floor with both her hand and one of her legs up, laying back up, was Danica, who looked like she'd been turned into stone. "DANICA! WAKE UP!" Orihime said shaking her awake, "Huh? What?" she said as she jumped up and looked as if she woke up in an action film and had an action pose.

"What happened?" Orihime said as she stared at Danica with eyes of confusion.

"Huh? What are you talking about, oh well, LET'S GO TO THE BATHS!" Danica said raising her hand in the air motivated and ready to go, she was about to run off when Orihime grabbed her shoulder.

"You don't even have you towel yet, get your bags ready first please, I don't want your possessions being stolen ok Danny-chan?" Orihime said with a slight hint of worry in her look. And with that, Danica vanished into the four-person room, bringing her bags and all her belongings with her.

Ichigo was getting tired of waiting so he knocked on Renji and Rukia's door. Both, Renji and Rukia came out in towels, and nothing else, "Wh-what are you guys DOING!??!" Ichigo yelled at them facepalming himself for even knowing them.

"What? I thought that the point of this bath house was to be in a towel and take baths, isn't it?" Renji said as he ruffled his long red hair which was still in its original ponytail.

"Yes, but you don't take your clothes off until your in the change rooms. Gosh, sometimes both of you are so dumb, you seem perfect for each other," Ichigo said sighing in both frustration and annoyance.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" Rukia said a little confused and angry both at the same time.

"What do you think!?" Ichigo spouted ready to burst, but with Orihime's hand calming him down he was able to keep a somewhat level head.

The rest came out of their room and stopped in their tracks seeing Renji and Rukia, "uhhh…" they all said.

"Don't ask," Ichigo simply said as they all headed towards the baths. On the way Renji and Rukia were forced to stay in the front so they wouldn't cause trouble for the other guests. (They were secretly tricked into it by Matsumoto)

As they reached the individual baths they were about to split ways however signs on the doors and above the arches read, "We're sorry, all same-sex bath rooms are closed for an unknown amount of time due to chemical exposure, please use the unisex baths on the other side of the resort. Thank you."

They all stood there (except Rangiku) shocked in dismay. "They are closed?" they all said in shock.

"Oh come on babies, unisex baths aren't that bad, you can mingle with the opposite sex, and it's a very wide-set area so you can still separate if you want to, although, then your just a bunch of chickens," Rangiku said, "If you don't go, A: How are you going to get clean?, B: How are you going to relax?, and C: If you don't go I'm going to knock you all unconscious and drag you there myself."

There were some protests, but overall, this is what happened, immediately, Renji and Rukia both said, "Wait, they separated the baths from the men and women?"

Toshiro blatantly said that he didn't have a problem with it partially because he was still a young boy, and partially because Matsumoto had dragged him into baths with her before. It wasn't a very pretty site but mainly involved Toshiro being extremely embarrassed and Matsumoto drinking sake and laughing the entire time. Needless to say, it was not a pleasant experience, however it did teach him to be comfortable around the opposite sex, naked or not.

Gammot merely said, "None…" and that was that. Almost everyone was at least a little shocked at how calm and level-headed he was being about this.  
Matsumoto, however hugged his neck and said, "Atta boy, I bet you've had experience doing this before, eh?" she said as she nudged him in the ribs. "No, I haven't, I just am not uncomfortable around women," he said simply.

Rangiku continued to ponder this answer and the only explanation she could think of was the Hogyoku actually made him not only physically perfect but I guess mentally prepared for any situation.

Ichigo and Orihime were discussing it, they would much rather just stay in their room together then be with everyone in a unisex bathhouse, however, the calls of the bath seemed too great and they eventually agreed to going in the bath.

The only one who was uneasy, was Danica, she was raised in the Western world so she usually went by different customs and different traditions, it was hard enough for her to even go to the bathhouse and get into a bath filled with naked women, now she had to be with the opposite sex as well, her mind was in output and her head was spinning. She started tumbling and she eventually tripped and fainted on the ground right in front of Rangiku.

"Alright, so everyone except Danica has agreed, and since she's fainted herself, I think I'll just carry her to the bath," Rangiku said fervently, "ONTO THE BATHS!"

**-The Baths-**

When everyone finally got to the baths there was a definite shock, the one bath was divided into seven HUGE baths, each one having its own theme.

"Wait, I thought the unisex baths were always smaller than the same sex baths," Ichigo mumbled confused and slightly annoyed and how obviously Matsumoto had tricked them all again. She just wouldn't stop no matter how hard anyone tried their efforts were always deemed fruitless.

"Oh lighten up, this is a small bath, compared to the same sex baths they have, besides, you can choose one of seven different themes," Rangiku thought it would be fun to act like a game show hostess and number then off with extreme enthusiasm, "First we have, Bath #1, the desert bath, they cranked up the temperature for this bath to make any desert-goers feel right at home, it is surrounded by some sand which make small dunes and makes you feel like you just ran a marathon and are getting the relaxation you deserve.

"Next we have Bath #2, the tundra bath, this bath is surrounded by small ice particles which can keep your body temperature level when you go inside this steamy warm bath, just for the sea lovers they've made this a freshwater bath so you can get the full experience of the tundra while still staying toasty warm.

"The next is Bath #3, the jungle bath, surrounded by giant trees and moist properties, this bath will excite even the most well-known traveler with knew experiences, it has full scale jungle forest distinctions and even rain showers if everyone in the bath agrees, however it can be warm or cold rain depending on what the bath users desire.

"This 4th Bath is the cave bath, a splendid bath covered over by rock, but don't be scared, they have candles to light the entire bath, since this bath is completely covered except by the entrance, the steam coming off the baths stays in there, making it very humid and extremely hot, good for anyone who likes secrets and/or hot baths.

"Bath #5 brings you to the future in our high-tech bath. This bath contains all the higher technological advances that a bath could need, it has self scrubbers, relaxants, soothing inscents and calming dimmer light switches, and these can make all of your bath-related PG dreams come true.

"The 6th Bath on our list is the Deserted Island bath, where there is one island in the middle in case someone gets dizzy from the heat and needs to cool down. They serve out tropical drinks and can give you coconuts as well to make the experience that more real.

"Their next and final bath is the traditional bubble bath, however they call it bubble world, it is so big, people have actually gotten lost in the bubbles before, it's so much fun, they guarantee the only more fun you'll have is at an amusement park."

"So which one will it be guys?" Matsumoto asked as she finished her little explanation of all of the baths putting a fixed smile on her face which always showed up when she wanted to hide her evil shenanigans from the rest of the group.

However when she looked up, everyone was gone, Renji and Rukia, who, just as they hears about it, ran straight to the cave bath. Gammot decided to head over to the desert bath because while Rangiku was explaining he said, "That one reminds me of where I was born," and he left. Toushiro wanted to hide from Rangiku so he ended up moseying himself onto Bubble World in an attempt to hide from her, and have fun along the way.

Ichigo and Orihime themselves, decided they didn't want to go to separate baths so they went to together over to the Jungle bath. They both decided that when they heard about it, Orihime said, "I think that would be interesting, you think so, Ichigo?"

Ichigo stood there bewildered at Rangiku's extremely high level of knowledge about this onsen and he didn't even notice Orihime was talking to him. When Orihime finally got through to him he just simply agreed and fast walked to the bath she wanted to go to, hopefully avoiding any embarrassing situations.

All that was left was Danica, she wanted to go, but she couldn't make up her mind on which one to go to, so when the strawberry blonde in front of her opened her eyes and saw no one there except for her, she was immediately cast as her prime target.

"Aha! So, which bath do you want to go to Danica," Rangiku said loudly leaving Danica barely any time to speak before she stated, "Aw who cares, let's just get shorty and go wherever, kay?"

Back at the Jungle Bath, or rather walking towards it, Ichigo and Orihime, inconsequentially holding hands, were slowing growing redder and redder as they neared the bath, also holding the top of their own towels, were obviously nervous and embarrassed but, then again, it's not really embarrassment, it's more about not being prepared.

They reached the bath and stopped, they turned their heads to stare into each others eyes, as Ichigo said, "You sure you want to go in?"

They were both being total drama queens but for a good reason, they hadn't gone that far in their relationship yet to be completely comfortable around each other with minimal amounts of clothing on, or any at all. So when the sign said, Towels permitted inside bath, they both sighed a big sigh a relief and slowly stepped inside the warm bath.

It was amazing. There was greenery everywhere, giant trees and ferns, azaleas were blooming in the background all around the wide bath expanse. There was a clear view of the sky above though, which looked like a serene patch of blue and white is large overflowing pattern of different shades of green. It was truly breathtaking, all of the flowers buds blooming around, and the young lilies growing on the edges of the water, where lily pads where floating along the water bed which pink blooms on each of them to signify clarity and peace.

"Ichigo-kun, it's so beautiful!" Orihime said staring across the entire bath looking at every single spectacle or glimmer of light and different colours overflowing everywhere, "Just so beautiful." She continued to look silently and sighed in happiness.

However, as Orihime was staring at the beautiful place around them, Ichigo was staring at her, specifically her eyes, which grazed the entire in wonder. He was taken aback at how more beautiful she was then ever, how he couldn't believe how close he was to her, so close that he could feel her body heat radiating off her warming body in the bath. He couldn't believe how much he loved her, so much it hurt when he thought about even leaving her side. He loved her so much he wouldn't think much of dying for her, or promising to live with her on and on.

"Yes, you are," he accented as he continued to stare at her face which suddenly changed expression and stared back at his. She stared at his face, at his mouth, at his eyes, which were glazed over with an expression that almost made her want to faint. His eyes with filled wit a smoldering expression full of love and they almost drenched her own. They were so forceful, yet so calm, they were so destructive, yet so iridescent, they were so wonderful and amazing that just the thought of it caused her to hyperventilate.

This one moment, the one wonderful moment, was able to show how inescapably she was in love with him, and how much she wanted him. How much she wanted to be with him forever, to never die and live forever as long as she lived with him.

Her eyes started to tear up slightly, and she whispered, "Inescapable, so irrevocable." Her slight tears turned into full blown teardrops falling down her cheeks, "It's such a nice feeling, to be so irrevocably in love."

Ichigo realized she had started tearing up so he grabbed her shoulders and said lightly, "Are you okay?" Simply stating the obvious with deep worry and caring tone of voice.

"Yes, I'm better than okay," she said through her tears, "I'm so much better than okay," she continued. She continued to cry and tears streamed down her face steadily, she pushed herself onto his chest and continued to cry, "I'm just so-so in love with you."

He eyes widened with shock but then returned to their soulful, smoldering ways, as he murmured into her ear, "I love you so much too, so much that it hurts." He pulled up her face by her chin and stared deeply into her eyes with burning love and desire.

He pulled her chin up even more into a kiss. As he pressed his lips passionately against hers and caused her tears to stop flowing which in turn, gave her the composure to kiss back. She wrapped her arms around to his back as his hands were still on her chin and the back of her head.

They continued the kiss and began to grow more passionate as her hands crawled up from his back to his hair. The hand that was on her chin moved to her back to push her closer to him and he continued to press forward.

She slowly pulled back and pushed herself of his chest and opened her eyes as she said, "Thank you, I'm not crying anymore."

Ichigo slightly chuckled as he moved closer towards her. He inched his head towards but then suddenly turned his head to the side and licked right below her eye, taking the tear with him. He did the same to her other cheek and said, "I noticed, it's worked before, so I figured it would work this time as well."

"Yes, thank you, I'm so happy I was able to finally say it aloud."

He chuckled again and said, "Me too, it was so nice to say it with so much feeling," he changed his expression from amused to slightly annoyed while still amused, "However! Just because I was able to stop your crying, does not mean…" he said as he moved his lips right near hers, "…that I wanted to stop," he finished as he full pressed his lips against hers and picked up from where they left off.

* * *

**A/N: **So how was it, good/bad/great/funny/weird? I won't know unless you review... Also... Chapter 9 is a chapter dedicated to Renji and Rukia's relationship. The chapter will be entitled Stupid! and it should(not making any promises) be done with this week or the next.


	9. OD P3 Stupid! RxR

**A/N:** Obviously, it took me a while, I was busy with school, anime, games, moving my bedroom upstairs, and books. I finally finished this due to my friend's constant nagging, Thank you Danica... I hope the next chapter will be up a lot sooner than this one took, I had the first half done about 2 months ago, and I just finished the rest today. Just some more cute scenes between the awkwardly funny couple Renji and Rukia in this chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

**  


* * *

  
Stupid!**

Before we continue with the story, let's take some looks back at the unseen moments of Renji and Rukia at the onsen. First of all, there is the point when they were first heading to the rooms.

"Renji…" Rukia said sighing slightly as she shook her head at Renji's senselessness. He was getting into a fight with Ichigo again, so naturally she beat some sense into both of them. She simply slapped Renji across the fight and kicked Ichigo in the stomach and said, "God you two, can't you ever stop acting like five year olds around each other, behave! If you don't stop, I promise to use actual force when punching you!"

Rukia's threats did not go unnoticed; Renji immediately straightened up and muttered a sour, "Sorry," while he averted his eyes to the opposite wall, obvious a little upset that Rukia was treating him like a child. Ichigo was still a little sore from the kick and Orihime was carefully soaking his wound with a wet towel.

When they finally arrived to the doors Rangiku hung the keys up in the air, just waiting for them to be snatched, so naturally, Rukia grabbed the key, and quickly dragged Renji to one of the rooms without so much as being noticed.

Inside the room Renji was sitting on the bed, exhausted and waiting for Rukia to finish up in the bathroom, "What's taking her so long, I mean, it's not like she's going out on a date, she doesn't need to wear make-up, and there are showers in the change rooms, supposedly."

Rukia brought her suitcase into the bathroom with her because she wanted to get out her favorite towel. She opened the zipper of the bag and pulled out a bright yellow towel with little chibi ducks and chibi rabbits, with one big chappy slap down in the middle. "So cute," Rukia said as she spun around with her towel being forcibly hugged. Just then, she heard a slight 'ping ping' fall onto the ground. She looked down and saw a bottle, and on the label of the bottle read, "Big, Busty, Breast Enhancers. Take One a Day for Ten days to grow at least one cup size, or your money back!" Her eyes slightly widened as she once-overed the label again, thinking out loud she said, "This must have come out of Rangiku's bag and dropped into mine somehow. Hmmm, I wonder… WAIT A MINUTE! What is she!? Like an E-CUP!? WHY DOES SHE NEED THESE?" Rukia quickly looked back and forth to make sure Renji didn't come in to check what all the screaming was about.

"So… If I take one of these for 40 days I'll grow to a D-cup… It's too dangerous to take 40 pills in one sitting… I'll think I'll just go for 10…" Rukia thought out loud to herself. She quickly slid open the lid of the bottle and tapped out 10 capsules filled with breast enhancing formula onto her hand, she turned around to the sink and took the cup on the edge and filled it with water. One by one, she swallowed each of the pills saying a noticeable, "Bleh!" after each of them. By the time she swallowed all of them she turned around and quickly started scratching at her tongue, "Those better be worth it, it tasted like eating garbage," she verbalized while still scratching.

She picked up her towel and slowly tried undoing her dress from the back but the zipper was stuck. She tried and tried but it just wouldn't budge, so, naturally, she did what she always did when she was frustrated. She tried using kidou. She turned around and saw the mirror on the wall, and said, "Aha! A reflective surface, perfect for disintegration kidou. Hadou#33, Soukatsui." Just then out of her fingertips came an extremely bright blue flash and it hit the mirror, however, instead of reflecting off the mirror, it cracked it into a hundred pieces.

Renji burst into the bathroom dazed and confused about the loud noise he heard, "What's going on? I heard a crash"

"Oh nothing," Rukia sighed, "I was just trying to undo this dress, so I tried using kidou but the mirror broke instead of reflecting the kidou onto the dress…"

"Silly, mirrors only reflect light."

"Didn't know you knew so much about them."

"Yeah, I do, I also know, in this culture, if you break one, you supposedly have bad luck for 7 years," Renji said as he smiled and laughed at Rukia.

"GREAT! Now I'll be stuck with you for 7 more years," Rukia said as she laughed at Renji and turned around, "Now help me undo this dress…"

"I don't know if I should help you right after that insult you sent my way," Renji said rolling his eyes and turning his head to the side.

"JUST DO IT!" Rukia said.

Renji walked up and started to slowly undo her dress, "Whoa your right, this thing is stuck," he said as he continued putting more force into it. He struggled and struggled and eventually snapped off the zipper. "Oops."

"IDIOT! YOU BROKE THE ZIPPER!" Rukia yelled with annoyance and frustration towards Renji, "Now how am I supposed to get this summer dress off?"

"I have an idea," Renji said as he tilting his head and crouched down. He grabbed the bottom of the dress and lifted it up and over her head, completely taking it off. "There…" he said smiling at Rukia. He looked at her as she was blushing and crossed her arms over her chest. She was wearing a frilly black bra and matching panties, and he started to have a faint tint of pink in his cheeks. Then he reverted, his attention back to her chest and he suddenly noticed something, "Whoa! Rukia! Have your breasts gotten bigger?"

Rukia slightly blushed and then turned redder and redder as she noticed Renji's face, "PERVERT! STOP STARING AT MY CHEST!" she said as she kicked his stomach, hard, which caused him to fall outside of the door to the bathroom.

Renji, slightly dizzy added, "I'm serious; I think you've gotten at least half a cup size bigger since the last time I've seen them."

Rukia tilted her head and said, "Wait… only half a cup size… WAIT A MINUTE! When have you seen them before!?"

Noticed he was caught Renji made a sheepish laugh and said, "Yeah, I've peered in on you getting changed before." He slightly turned his head and started rubbing the back of it with one of his hands while still lying on the floor and making a sheepish laugh.

To this remark she blushed and decided on a different route, "Hmmm, so you would rather peer in on me getting changed than one of those bigger-breasted beauties?" she said with a coy look on her face.

"Well big is nice, but I'm not one to judge on breast-sizes, therefore, I like all sizes. I don't prefer any, as long as the girl is good…" he said getting up and changing his expression and walking towards Rukia, "…that's all that matters," he smirked while saying this and slowly leaned in and planted a kiss on the half-naked Rukia.

She was slightly caught off guard by this, but also slightly expected this so she merely let him do what he pleased for the time being, she knew he liked that. So he slightly moved forward and placed one of his hands on her back and moved slightly pressing his body up against hers.

He continued and moved his hand higher, and higher, finally reaching the clasp on her bra. Right then, she knew what he was trying, and that gave him a well-deserved slap, "Nice try, pervert… I have to get changed," she said as she laughed at his futile attempts.

He walked out, and then she shut the door behind him. She then took off her bra and panties and then put on her favorite towel around her chest, completely covering all the parts that needed to be covered. Renji, outside the door, opened his suitcase, took out a plain white towel, took off his shirt and pants, and also wrapped his towel around his waist. Then Rukia came out of the bathroom and outside the door they went.

Now with that part covered, let's move onto where they separated from the rest of the group at the baths and went into the cave bath.

"Whoa! She was right, this bath is hot, I'm getting dizzy just by standing here."

"Renji, you idiot, why do you think it's so humid in here?" Rukia sighed as she continued her way into an alcove with a candle sitting on a little perch. She walked forward and sat next to the candle which gave all the light she needed to relax in the bath.

Renji was stuttering slightly and completely nervous about what was happening, "Why is she so calm?" he thought to himself.

"Sit down, idiot, you're supposed to be enjoying yourself and relaxing." Rukia said as she took off her towel and rubbed her ears getting out the water condensed there. Renji, still the pervert, attempted a glance however the murkiness of the water hid her body quite well. With a disappointed feeling he sat on the other side of the candle and laid back slightly peering over to the girl with the black hair next to him.

"You tried looking didn't you?" Rukia said, obviously noticing the red tint etched across the boy across from her's face.

"Yeah…" he admitted quietly.

"Thanks…" Rukia slightly muttered as a red glow crossed her face. To be honest, she felt relieved, at least she knew he was interested in her, and was brave enough to admit it. However, suddenly a wave of rage crossed her brain and abruptly she smacked the back of Renji's head.

"Idiot, I can't believe you were staring," she said angrily.

"What, now I'm confused, you just changed like that, make up your mind…" Renji said with a very annoyed tone.

"Forget it, just take out your ponytail; you don't need to keep your hair out of the water…" Rukia said slightly annoyed as well.

Renji slowly rolled his eyes and moved his hands to the back of his head. He has difficulty, but he removed the black elastic letting his long red hair flow freely. It was just long enough to slightly touch the water's edge when he was leaning back; the bangs were long enough that they covered most of his tattoos on his head and neck. They parted just enough to keep both eyes visible to others.

"You know, baka? Your hair really is pretty." Rukia said admittedly as she sighed and blushed her little blush.

"I'd prefer the use of the word handsome," Renji said as he turned his head away.

"Oh come on, it's beautiful." Rukia said as she turned her head down, "I mean, isn't it a little bit silly…" Rukia started but was quickly interrupted.

"What's silly?" Renji said turning his head back staring at Rukia's averted eyes.

"For me to be jealous of you," Rukia said as she turned and stared into Renji's eyes with slight teardrops emerging from the ducts.

"Why would you be jealous of me? You're always calling me an idiot…" Renji said as he sighed and shook his head, "I don't think it makes sense."

"Well, look at you," Rukia said as she pointed at him plainly, "You are relatively handsome, you would have lots of girls swooning over you if you just dressed better," Rukia continued.

"Hey, what are you saying? You want to be swooned over by girls? Well that's… interesting," Renji said slightly chuckling as his imagination started to wander.

"NO! You really are an idiot, I'm jealous because you're better looking than I am, if you had some fashion sense a lot of women would probably confess to you and ask you out," Rukia said as she reverted to looking down at the water, "If you look at me, I'm short, I don't have the biggest chest out there, and my hair looks like a crash helmet, how many people do you think would ask me out based on my appearance."

Renji reached forward and wrapped his arms around to Rukia's back, "Silly, appearance isn't everything, I fell in love with you not just because of your personality, but because you're an inspiration to me, you were one of my cherished friends, and because I always… always thought you were beautiful…"

Rukia started flowing tears down her cheeks as those words came out of Renji's mouth. "Thank you, Renji, but I know that isn't true."

"Remember, Rukia, beauty is in the eye of the beholder, one may not see you the same way as another does." Renji said as he started to rub her back, "It would make me feel better if you appreciated your beauty as much as I do, it's always better to accept a fake compliment than to reject a real one because even if it may not be true for you it might be for the person who said it, and rejecting one's compliments can be as painful as several slaps in the face."

"Thank you Renji…" Rukia muttered as tears continued to fall.

"Now," Renji started as he moved Rukia away from him, "let's continue to enjoy ourselves…" he said as he took one of his hand to wipe away her tears, "…okay?" he finished as he gave her a sweet, innocent smile.

Rukia pushed off his other hand, and finished wiping her tears away, "…okay."

Renji smiled once again and said, "Now… what do you interpret as having fun right now."

Rukia suddenly gave a sly smile, as she slightly touched Renji's lower back, grabbing onto the upper hem of his towel. She tugged slightly and it slid off, and she started laughing. "Hehehe, Renji… lost something?"

Renji felt his towel being removed but was too late to stop its removal, "Give the towel back, Rukia" Renji shouted as he got up and chased Rukia.

"Okay, okay," Rukia said submitting to Renji and giving him the towel.

"Thank you" Renji said quite distraught.

"Want to go to a different bath?" Rukia said.

"Yeah, let's try the iceberg bath."

Rukia smiled slightly and said, "Yeah…"

They walked out of the bath following the lighted signs to avoid getting lost, and finally, they emerged from the caved bath. As soon as they did they saw a tether across the bath. Then suddenly, Danica flew across them, hanging onto the tether, following closely behind was Rangiku who was holding onto her towel helplessly.

"What are they doing?" Rukia said as she scratched her head.

"Well, it looks they are having fun."

They headed over to the bath surrounded by ice and slinked into it, "I thought this would be freezing but it is actually quite comfortable, the ice keeps the heat level," Renji said.

"Ahh this is so relaxing," Rukia said laying her head back.

"bub-bub-bub-bub," something said below her.

"Renji, I think there's something below me."

"WHAT!? They are staring up your towel? I'll kill him," Renji said balling up a fist.

"I never said it was a man."

Just then a big splash occurred and out popped Toshiro. Renji, out of reflex, punched Toshiro sending him flying out of the bath. Toshiro got up rubbing his head.

"RENJI!" Rukia yelled angrily, "He's just a kid."

"Woops…" Renji said rubbing the back of his head.

"Bad move Renji," Toshiro said reaching for his zampakuto. He then noticed that it wasn't there because he was in a bath, not on the battleground.

"And you," Toshiro said pointing at Rukia, "You called me a kid, that's almost as bad as someone punching me," he said, sending vipers Rukia's way through his eyes.

Rukia averted his vampiric gaze and simply said, "Sorry, taichou."

"You two will be severely punished…" Toshiro said as he pouted and turned away and ran to a different bath.

"Great Renji, great job, now we're going to getting our butts kicked and it's all because you punched taichou," Rukia said as she stared cruelly at Renji sending daggers his way.

"I thought you told me to relax."  


* * *

  
**A/N: **So how was it? Well I won't know unless you comment. Please review, it's only courteous. Next chapter will be dedicated to my 2 OC's Danica and Gammot, the unknown love connection... I shall dedicate them to people in the next chapter... Thanks Peace! Oh AND, Read the newest chapter of Love Burned in the Snow, out soon. And also, my new fanfic for Rosario+Vampire, called Stalkers over Sisters, for all you TsukunexMizore fans out there, or all the TsukunexKouko fans out there, it will also be out shortly.


End file.
